


MagiDrabbles

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahoutokoro: Japan's magic school for the elite, where only high-class wizards are produced. Based out of Nara, this old palace hid from the views of muggles has a story to tell, linked together by the old walls and gardens who have seen two millennia of change. Yet the best kind of change is yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before I begin. I wish I could make this a cohesive story. I'm also fairly sure that I won't be able to do that, so drabbles will have to do for now. 
> 
> This is VERY loosely based on the RP magipuri on Dreamwidth (which is still running and being awesome). Unfortunately, due to lack of time, I had to quit, but the RP filled me with so many plotbunnies for Japan's magical school. 
> 
> There are four houses in Mahoutokoro. I was tempted to have them based on the Four Gentlemen of Chinese Ideology, but decided that there were too many characters that either fit perfectly into both or didn't fit at all, because they aren't elegant in the slightest, thanks to them being teenage boys and girls. Also, there are no long running rivalries between houses like with hogwarts. Friendship outside of your own houses are encouraged by the administration. 
> 
> Plum is the house for the daring, noble and chivalrous. Recklessness and cockiness are also two negative traits from this house.  
> Peony is the house of the ambitious, determined and cunning. Ruthlessness and arrogance are two negative traits from here.  
> Mulberry is the house for the hard-working, intensely loyal and selfless. Naivete and overextension are two negative traits associated with them.  
> Willow is the house for the curious, intelligent and mysterious. Aloofness and selfishness are two common negative traits. 
> 
> Sorting is done by a beautiful Obi and not an old battered hat. Though I was sorely tempted to make it the fundoshi of sorting. Then I remembered our poor girls and changed my mind.
> 
> So, with that background, I hope you enjoy my interpretations of a magical school with our beloved tennis boys.

“Momo-senpai, this is a really bad idea.” said Echizen with a frown, as he raised his wand up with the Lumos-lit tip. 

“Don’t be a spoilsport! A spoilsport, I tell you!” exclaimed Momo-senpai and Echizen stabbed at him threateningly, with his wand. For someone who was all gung-ho about sneaking around Mahoutokoro at night, Momo-senpai sure was _loud_

Momo-senpai took the hint and shut up, luckily. As they padded through the old palace, Echizen turned back behind him to watch his shoulders as they went. 

He’d felt bad about this the moment they’d stepped out of the Plum common room. Karupin hadn’t wanted to leave their dorm room at all, when usually, she accompanied him everywhere, when classes weren’t in session. She’d hissed at him when he’d attempted to lift her and balefully glared as Echizen had informed her that his idiotic senpai wanted to break curfew for snacks. Sometimes, Echizen felt that Karupin was more clever than he was. 

But still, he was a first year, and at the bottom of the food chain for now. He had to listen to idiotic third-year senpais. Still, Momo-senpai and Yuuta-senpai weren’t bad and from fifth-year up, nobody really abused their positions of power, because they were too busy studying. Only stupid Kirihara-senpai in second year was an abuser of his power. Momo-senpai was one of the people that he truly counted as a friend in Plum House. 

Well, he had ‘friends’ in his own year, but he felt a little isolated from the Feckless Four, as he liked to call them. Tooyama, Aoi, Dan and Horio were the main reasons that Echizen was so very quiet in all of his classes. Plus one, if he included Osakada in their group. She was just as loud and annoying as them. 

They were all muggleborns except for Horio, who lorded it over them with his pureblood knowledge. Not in a mean way (Echizen didn’t think that Horio really knew _how_ to be mean on purpose), but in a way to get status recognition. He was their leader, since he knew the most about the wizarding world. As a half-blood who had little interest in doing anything but passing his grades, playing well in Quidditch and being the best dueler in the world, Echizen often felt just a little awkward around them. He preferred spending time with his senpai or with the people from other houses.

Sometimes, mused Echizen, as he almost tripped over a large stone dragon that was flanking the corridor, he wondered if he’d chosen in the right house. He’d put on the sorting obi and it had told him that he’d fit equally well in Peony as in Plum. 

Peony for the ambitious, cunning and those with a disregard for the rules. Echizen had fit there. He couldn’t doubt it. but Plum had offered bravery, determination and chivalry. And he fit those too, if his repeated rescuing of Mulberry’s Ryuuzaki was anything to go by. And besides, his father had been in Plum. As much as he disliked his father, his father had said that Plum had shown him the route to being one of the most renowned duelers in the world. 

And that was something that Echizen craved. So he had resigned himself to the Feckless Four in classes. 

Besides, it wasn’t like you couldn’t talk to other houses. Echizen spent a lot of time with Momo-senpai and Yuuta-senpai, but he also spent a lot of time with Oishi-senpai from Mulberry and Kikumaru-senpai from peony. And when Fuji-senpai from Willow saw fit to pop in to bother Yuuta-senpai, Fuji-senpai liked to make some politely curious conversation.

“You’re so slow, Echizen! Not cool, not cool!” said Momo-senpai, as he grabbed Echizen’s arm and started pulling him down the stairs. “There’s only a small gap between the prefect patrols. You don’t want to get caught by Sanada-senpai or Tezuka-senpai!”

“Hai, hai.” said Echizen, dully, as he followed Momo-senpai, with a little irritation. Still, Echizen pouted, as they practically ran down the straights of corridors, that it really would have been better to choose Peony. Their dorms were so much closer to the kitchens. It would be far less of a commute across the school grounds. 

“Almost there.” said Momo-senpai, as they crept out into the Zen Garden, a shortcut to the kitchens. It was mostly maintained by Willow students who liked to study in the peace of an internal garden, but nearly all students who wanted peace and quiet found themselves there. 

Echizen drew his pyjamas a little closer to his skin, as the air started getting colder. The grass seemed to be colder under his feet and the trees seemed to shrivel a little. The plants seemed to draw inwards and his breath on the night air started being visible. 

But, as Echizen glanced down and saw ice rapidly forming on the tips of the grass and across the stones, he knew that something was wrong. “Momo-sen–”

Darkness. A ship sinking. The screams of the passengers onboard. The water rushing over his shoes and soaking into his socks, making him shift. His mother’s hand in his own. The lifejacket that was too small for her. The wishes and prayers from gabbled tongue. Her eyes as she glanced into his. “Stay safe, my little boy.” Ice. Ice. Cold, sharp, stabbing pain. Tears. “Ryoma!”

This wasn’t real. These scenes repeated themselves over and over in his dreams. They were in the past. His mother couldn’t die again. He was in a garden in school and not on a boat on the middle of the Atlantic. 

Echizen pushed himself up and extinguished his wand’s light with a quick wave of his wand. Only one creature could do this. Only one creature made you relive your regrets and your fears. And there was only one way to repel it. He’d practised this spell on Ryoga’s boggart, but never on a real thing. 

“E-Expecto Patronum.” stammered Echizen, weakly. He couldn’t see Momo-senpai. He had to hope that the dementor didn’t already have him. Nothing happened, no light, no sparks and the hopeless feeling remained. He needed a happy memory. 

Immediately, he remembered his mother smiling and clapping, as he and Ryoga had sung a christmas song, one American Christmas. Her face was smiling and his father didn’t look like a homeless person. A happy household. “Expecto Patronum!” he tried again, and this time, a huge cloud of white wisps emerged from his wand and illuminated the fact that Momo-senpai was fighting a dementor’s grasp.

Shit. Shit. He had to do this. His father gripping his hand in excitement, the first time that he’d turned the walls in his room blue instead of the shade of pink that he hated. “Expecto Patronum!” he called again and the wisps were larger and more aggressive. But nothing concrete. 

Echizen panted. He was sweating, and the memories were threatening to encroach on him and he hurt all over. No. No. he couldn’t end like this. Not on his knees in front of a monster. He hadn’t beat his father yet. He hadn’t shoved Ryoga’s stupid victories on his face. He hadn’t made his mother proud. 

“Expecto Patronum!” called out a clear voice from behind him. A sleek panther all of white snarled at the dementor that was holding Momo-senpai and Momo-senpai was sent to the ground. Two other, deeper voices repeated the spell, and a strong horse and a raven, all glowing powerfully repelled the dementors that had attacked he and Momo-senpai. The ice under his feet melted and Echizen felt the screams of the dying passengers in his mind, fade. 

He felt two strong arms close around his shoulders as he attempted to lurch to his feet. “Easy.” soothed a melodic voice. “Don’t worry, they’re gone.” 

“You recognise them, Renji?” asked the first voice. Echizen turned around to see a boy with wavy, blue-black hair greeting his panther with a slight smirk as he glanced around. He dismissed it with a wave and looked straight at Echizen, the electric-blue eyes meeting his golden-brown.

“I do.” said the second voice and Echizen’s heart sank. Prefect Sanada looked very stern as he helped Momo-senpai to his feet. “They’re both from my house and my quidditch team. Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi. I’ll be assigning detention and laps around the Quidditch Pitch. This won’t do.” he said, his voice booming. 

“Go easy, Genichirou, they were just attacked by dementors.” said ‘Renji’ who Echizen quickly recognised to be Fuji-senpai’s friend, Yanagi-senpai, the Willow house prefect.

“That’s right, we can deal with punishment later. The teachers can decide that. For now, Renji, take them to Marui. I don’t care what he’s up to, take out his chocolate and give them a bar each. They look awful.” ordered the wavy-haired boy, as he sent a powerful ball of fire into the air, illuminating the garden again, as Sanada-senpai’s patronus vanished. 

“Genichirou,” he continued as Yanagi-senpai nodded affirmatively. “I want you to go wake up Ryuuzaki-sensei, Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei. Tell them that dementors breached our gates. They’ll know what to do. If you see any prefects on your way, send them here.” 

Sanada-senpai and Yanagi-senpai seemed more than content to follow orders, as if they were his subordinates. But by the red lining on his robes, he was from Peony House. So what sort of influence did this mysterious boy have on the senpai-tachi?

“And you, Seiichi?’ demanded Sanada-senpai.

‘Seiichi’ blinked, before his eyes narrowed in determination. “I’ll stay here.” he said, coolly. “Someone needs to ward them off if they decide to come back. And my spellwork is the best.” 

Sanada frowned. “Just be careful, Seiichi. If they come in force, even you’ll have trouble.”

“Don’t underestimate me.” said ‘Seiichi’, mildly, as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

Echizen frowned. He’d seen Sanada-senpai’s spellwork during their first Defence class. It was amazing, almost better than his father’s in the accuracy and speed. But he didn’t seem to protest the claims of ‘Seiichi’. So how much better was this mysterious boy’s? Just how many people did he have to beat?

Momo-senpai, by this point, had mustered enough strength to stand up and he hobbled over to Echizen’s side. “You okay, Echizen?” he asked, looking immensely worried. 

“Fine.” said Echizen shortly. “You were closer to the dementor, are you okay?” he asked, calmly. 

Momo-senpai nodded, as he slung an arm around Echizen’s shoulders. “I’m doing just fine. Not dead yet, Echizen! But man, those dementors. That was not cool at all, not cool!”

Echizen just nodded. Not cool was something of an understatement. His heart was still pounding and his feet felt like they’d just been soaked again in the icy cold of the Atlantic Ocean. He wanted to head back to his room and pen a very long letter to his mother. But Yanagi-senpai was herding them elsewhere. 

“I have a couple of questions to ask, if that’s okay.” said Yanagi-senpai, as he held out his wand in front of them, as they walked down into the Willow Dorms. “Did either of you see where they came from?”

Momo-senpai shook his head. “It was too dark, senpai. I couldn’t see anything after Echizen’s wand went out.”

Echizen also shook his head. “I....felt them before I saw them, so I couldn’t actually see their arrival.” he admitted, with a sulky sigh. Lying to authority figures wasn’t acceptable here in Japan. And besides, it would just get them all in trouble if he lied about it. Still, other people knowing that he was _that_ affected by the dementors made him ansty.

Especially senpai with looks of that much hunger on their faces. “You felt them before you saw them?” asked Yanagi-senpai, his eyes glinting. ‘How fascinating.”

Echizen gulped as Yanagi turned a left. “Why were you out of your dorms in the first place?”

“I wanted to go and get some food, senpai. I was really hungry.” said Momo-senpai, immediately. Echizen blinked. Momo-senpai was being pretty honest now, huh?

“Dinner wasn’t enough for you?” asked Yanagi-senpai, skeptically.

“He’s like a bottomless pit, senpai.” interjected Echizen, boredly. “He’s never not hungry. I went along with him to make sure he didn’t get caught.” Which in hindsight...had sort of failed. 

Yanagi-senpai nodded pensively. “Well, it’s a good thing you did. You saved his life. Your wisps of the Patronus Charm fended off the dementors long enough for Seiichi, Genichirou and I to find you.” he said, calmly. 

Momo-senpai grinned and tightened his arm around Echizen’s shoulder. “Thanks.” he said, quietly, so Yanagi-senpai wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Echizen just nodded. He didn’t feel too happy. He knew how to do the charm. He knew and he’d failed at the most critical point. He could have saved them both without the help of the senpai-tachi, but he hadn’t.

“I wouldn’t beat yourself up, Echizen-kun.” said Yanagi-senpai, calmly. At Echizen’s confused look, he smiled kindly. “You were thinking about how you were able to cast it perfectly at home, correct? But I tell you now, there’s a near impenetrable difference between casting the spell in a normal classroom setting and when you actually face a dementor.” 

Echizen just nodded, but tossed Yanagi-senpai a weirded-out look. Was he a Legilimens? Because that was just creepy....

“Not a Legilimens, no.” said Yanagi-senpai, with a smirk as they reached a blue torii gate. “That’s cheating. Your face is just too easy to read.” 

Momo-senpai looked entirely confused as Echizen gaped at the back of their senpai. Not fair! Yanagi-senpai traced something on the gate of the torii and beckoned Momo-senpai and he to walk through the gate. They followed and entered a very peaceful looking dorm-room. It was practically deserted, but there were still a few older students with large stacks or books or practicing spells on a moving target that was stuck to the side of a wall. 

A boy with vibrant red hair looked up from where he was poring over a book and grinned at Yanagi-senpai. “Hey Renji. Why’re you back? You forget your wand for duty or something?” he asked, cheerfully. 

“I need chocolate. Two huge bars. Now.” said Yanagi-senpai, sharply. The red-head’s eyes widened and he quickly darted behind a large red screen. He came back with two bars of chocolate that Echizen instantly recognised. Honeydukes chocolate, only manufactured in the west. He missed that stuff. 

Momo-senpai grinned as he broke into it, and his shoulders straightened a little more. Echizen took a little more care as he snapped off an end of the chocolate and quietly placed it in his mouth. 

“Eat more of it, Echizen-kun. Dementor’s effects are more invasive than you’d expect.” said Yaagi, calmly. 

“Dementors?” demanded the redhead. “Renji, what’s going on? Dementors can’t get through the wards.” 

Yanagi-senpai looked grim. “They just did, Bunta.” was his only response. 

“Merlin’s Balls, we’re screwed over.” said ‘Bunta’, growing paler. “I’m going out now, I need to get to Mulberry. Jackal’s a warder, they need him if _dementors_ are getting in.” 

“I’ll go with you. Echizen-kun, Momoshiro-kun. Stay here. Don’t move until I come to get you.” said Yanagi-senpai, grimly. The two senpais hustled out of the room and Echizen glanced down at his chocolate and nonchalantly broke off another square and popped it in his mouth. 

“Momo-senpai,” he asked, as Momo-senpai finished the chocolate and started licking his fingers. “Who was the prefect from Peony?”

Momo-senpai looked up and blinked. ‘You really don’t know, Echizen?” He grinned. ‘He’s Yukimura Seiichi. The boy who’s said to have a place in the Auror department reserved for him already.”

At Echizen’s skeptical look, Momo-senpai grinned. “Don’t believe me? He’s won the international duelling tournaments for three years running. He even beat that Malfoy kid from Britain. He’s like the poster-boy for Japanese magic. Where have you been living, under a rock?”

“America, actually.” deadpanned Echizen, his frown only growing larger. Peony had someone like this in their midst? Why hadn’t he taken up the obi’s offer again?

Momo-senpai laughed. “We actually met the three people who already have their future set out for them. Sanada-senpai’s family are always the representatives to the International Wizarding Confederation, because they’re always super qualified and really uptight and stern and I guess Sanada-senpai didn’t really break the mould, so he’ll be taking over his father’s position there once he graduates.”

“I already knew that, Momo-senpai.” said Echizen, rolling his eyes. Sanada-senpai’s future was obvious to even people who’d come from America because it was the _International_ Confederation of Wizards. 

“And Yanagi-senpai got an offer in America to work on spell research already.” said Momo, with a grin.

“Are you forgetting that a lot of people got that offer, Momoshiro-kun?” asked a sinister voice from behind them and Momo-senpai jumped in his seat, clutching his heart 

Echizen just turned around boredly. “Hello Inui-senpai.” he said, dully. He _had_ noticed the other person in the common room, so hadn’t been too surprised when he’d come over. Especially since Inui-senpai loved gossip. 

“Don’t do that, senpai!” exclaimed Momo-senpai, turning around with an aggrieved look on his face. “Not cool, I tell you, not cool!”

Inui adjusted his glasses with a smirk. “A vast majority of seventh years in Willow got research offers abroad, myself and Fuji included. As it is, Renji just managed to snag one of the better spots.” 

Momo-senpai nodded. “Makes sense, senpai. You and Yanagi-senpai always score the best on the tests, right?”

Inui nodded. ‘And another fun fact about those three is that they all got offers to be Head Boy and they all turned it down.” 

Echizen frowned. “Why?” he asked. From what Ryoga had been saying, getting offered Head Boy was the biggest honour that Mahoutokoro could give you.

“Yukimura-kun said that he would be too busy at duelling tournaments to do it properly, Renji decided that he would be too busy with his exams to do it justice and many say that Sanada refused because to other two did as well.” Inui just smirked. “Personally, I believe his sense of justice kicked in. He received prefect status and he felt that Tezuka, the other prefect candidate deserved to have Head Boy.”

Momo-senpai laughed. “Sounds like Sanada-senpai. He and Tezuka-senpai are too noble for their own good.”

Echizen just frowned again. It didn’t sound like nobility to him. It sounded like arrogance. Because it was something that he or his father would have done.

It was perhaps why he respected Tezuka-senpai. Tezuka was nothing like his father and Echizen were like. He was cold and talented without arrogance and Echizen wondered whether if he became like Tezuka-senpai, his mother would be proud of him.

He had to check something though... “Expecto patronum.” he whispered, with the image of his mother smiling at him. A younger version of Karupin tossed her fur and glared at him with disdain. As if she was judging him for not being able to summon her. 

Ignoring the interested look from Inui-senpai and the pensive look from Momo-senpai, Echizen extended his hand and scratched behind her head. She’d known that there were dementors. She’d known that he wasn’t ready to deal with them. That his pride would be crushed by the trio of senpai that were somehow perfect.

“But I will be.” he muttered, to himself.


	2. Birthday Duelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday in the life of sixteen-year-old Yukimura Seiichi.

The noise of an obnoxious alarm permeated the room and Yukimura groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head to try and block out the sound. “Whose bright idea was it to programme it with the Chudley Cannon’s song?” he demanded, his voice bleary with the beckons of sleep. 

Patrolling duty last night, had left him with four hours of sleep. Sometimes, the alleviated status wasn’t worth it. 

“Kikumaru’s.” said Atobe, equally irritated voice, from the bed across from Yukimura’s. 

“Hey!” said the excitable boy, bouncing up from his bed to yank open Yukimura’s curtains. “It’s effective, isn’t it? We all hate it, so we all get up to turn it off. It’s the best, nya?” He brought his fingers up to his face with a peace sign and Yukimura chucked the pillow at the other boy’s face. Kikumaru ducked, laughed and darted into the bathroom.

“You have no business being so cheerful this early.” groused Yukimura, as he clambered out of the bed and almost tripped over the blankets. 

Shiraishi, who was already up and dressing, just stifled laughter under his bandaged hand. “Shut it, you.” growled Yukimura. “I’d like to see you be so cheerful with less than five hours of sleep every night.” 

“Isn’t that Sanada every day?” asked Kite, from where he was seated in the largest sunbeam in their shared dorm, eyes shut as he stretched out his limbs casually. “He gets like two hours of sleep, right?”

Yukimura nodded, as he opened up the tap in the sink and submerged his face in the water, to wake him up properly. He didn’t function until he’d reached the quidditch pitch and warmed up. Mornings without quidditch practise always led to him nodding off in Arithmancy, his first class. “Gen doesn’t count.” he said, bringing his dripping face up from the sink. “He’s inhumane about sleep and food.”

“Are we sure he isn’t a robot?” mouthed Kikumaru, through his toothpaste. 

“Contrary to popular opinion, he isn’t.” said Atobe as he styled his hair in the mirror, his blue eyes darting up to the tips of his hair. “Though he might as well be. He’s built like a block of metal.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Keigo?” asked Shiraishi slyly and Atobe just snorted. 

“Sorry, he’s not my type. You’re welcome to him, Kuranosuke.” said Atobe, as he tapped his face with his wand to hide the slight lines from the pillow. Concealing charms were the best thing that Yukimura had discovered in fourth year and Yukimura did the same to his own face once it was dry. The dark circles were too visible otherwise. The downside was that the charm had to be renewed every four hours, but Yukimura was able to cope with that, to be able to look flawless. 

“Your type is more cute and sleepy, right?” asked Yukimura, slyly, as he started to tug a comb through his unruly bed-head hair. “Everyone knows how you dote on Jirou-kun.” 

Atobe just smirked as he slapped Yukimura’s on the butt on his way out of the bathroom. “That’s what you suppose.”

“How do you explain Jirou, Hiyoshi-kun and Kabaji-kun all being sleepy?” yelled Kikumaru after him, as Yukimura sent a sharp stinging jinx to Atobe’s cheek with his fingertips. He wondered sometimes whether he should have gone to the Auror Department already, when Atobe and Kikumaru were being particularly unbearable, but he knew that he’d miss this camaraderie.

Yukimura slipped out of the bathroom and pulled on his robes, as he blinked himself a little more awake. Shiraishi was waiting at the door like usual, though Kite had already slipped out to grab them a table. Yukimura shot his taller friend a grin, as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and followed him out.

“You’re taking care of yourself right, Seiichi?” asked Shiraishi, lowly, as they walked across the grounds to make it up to the main building. It wasn’t a long walk, as Peony's dorms were closest to the main building. 

“Of course. If only because the reporters or Renji would pick it up before I know it and spread it everywhere.” said Yukimura, with an annoyed look. “I’m just grumpy. Don’t mind me.” 

Shiraishi smiled and squeezed Yukimura’s shoulder. “I always mind you, Seiichi. Grumpy or not, you’re always my ickle Sei-chan.” He pinched Yukimura’s cheek lightly.

Yukimura elbowed him and Shiraishi squawked as they entered the dining room. “Ahh, your veela instincts showing up now?” he demanded as they grabbed some toast and cereal from the breakfast buffet. 

Yukimura just shook his head good-naturedly as he spotted Sanada and Kite sitting together at a table and made a beeline for them. Sanada was bent over what looked like a huge poster, his miso soup lying untouched next to Kite’s omelette. “Let me guess,” said Yukimura, as he took a seat opposite his oldest friend. “You didn’t sleep all night to finish the Astronomy extra-credit, which you don’t actually need to pass this year with full credit.” 

Sanada didn’t look up, which was as much confirmation as Yukimura needed. “Moron.” said Yukimura, as he took a spoonful of cereal, without any milk, as he preferred it. “When are you going to remember that sleep is important?”

“Remember the duelling tournament where you didn’t sleep for four nights because you were composing speeches and doing homework?” asked Sanada absently, as his immaculate handwriting spilled across the already crowded poster.

“Which was a one-off and not a regular thing as you seem to be making it, Gen.” retorted Yukimura. “You must have only slept three hours for this whole week.”

“It’s because he took too many classes. Even the Willow students took less than you did, Sanada.” said Kite, sternly. 

“You summoned? asked Yanagi, and following closely behind was Inui, adjusting his glasses, with his elbow as he balanced his tray. 

“Tell Gen that he’s being a Plum idiot and he should just stop taking extra classes.” said Yukimura, as he stuck another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

“I made the commitment, I can’t just quit now.” said Sanada, sternly. “Besides, I can cope better than you can without sleep, Seiichi.” 

Yukimura frowned. “Are you implying something, Sanada?” he asked, his voice nice and dangerous. 

“Veela.” coughed Shiraishi and Yukimura turned on him furiously, brandishing his spoon. 

“I’m only an eighth of a veela! I can’t turn into an effing harpy, okay? I don’t even sparkle!” 

Kite just snorted. “It’s enough to make you fucking scary when someone screws up at practise. And really beautiful when you’re screaming at us, too, which is freaky, okay?” 

Yukimura ripped of a piece of toast and threw it at Kite’s perfectly styled hair. Kite caught it with his mouth and started chewing, a smug expression on his face. Yukimura just buried his head in his elbows. “Renji, can you please make them disappear?” he asked, his voice somewhat muffled. “I can’t deal with this with five hours of sleep.” 

Yanagi and Inui, who’d been calmly eating their breakfast fruit, and stealing slices from each other looked up and exchanged glances. “Well, you can escape this afternoon. Isn’t your tournament in Fiji taking place then?” asked Yanagi. 

Yukimura’s head darted up in horror. What? “Wait, it is?” he asked, not doubting that Yanagi knew the date for his tournament.

“You forgot your tournament date?’ asked Shiraishi and Sanada in unison, both looking extremely concerned. They were perhaps his more protective friends, always worrying about his welfare and mental state. He appreciated it, but sometimes, it was stifling. 

“Yes, it’s this afternoon. In Fiji. You’re supposed to be facing that prodigy from China in the first round.” said Yanagi, patiently, his eyes completely open for once, looking extremely worried. 

Yukimura took one look at everyone’s shocked and concerned faces from his table, and picked up his schoolbag and moved away. He dropped down next to Kuwahara Jackal from Mulberry. “Can I sit here, Jackal?” he asked, wearily. 

Kuwahara, much to his relief, didn’t question it, and moved along a bit so Yukimura could conjure a chair to take a seat at the crowded table. Kikumaru and Oishi were practically draped over each other to read their Care of Magical Creatures textbook and Kawamura Takashi, was laughing to a story that Fuji Syuusuke was telling, while eating. It was one of the more cheerful tables of the room and Yukimura blended in a little better than he did at his usually quiet table, where he was centre of attention, all the time. 

Kuwahara dropped a large slice of watermelon onto Yukimura’s plate and Yukimura stared at it quizzically. Kuwahura smiled sheepishly. “You look exhausted, Yukimura. You should eat something for that tournament this afternoon.”

Yukimura blinked and frowned. “Tell me, did everybody except me know about it?” he demanded, with a frustrated look.

“It’s in the the news, Yukimura-kun.” said Fuji, pleasantly, as he tossed a rolled up newspaper in Yukimura’s direction. Yukimura caught it deftly and unrolled it to read an article about the bitter rivalry between himself and Draco Malfoy from Britain and whether it would be replaced at the games today by the smart man from China.

He sighed and rolled it back up, sliding it back to Fuji. “Thanks Fuji-kun.” he said, with a grateful nod. Fuji just waved and returned to his conversation with Kawamura. Yukimura blinked for a couple of seconds and sighed. 

“I don’t think a single teacher would begrudge you if you just skipped this morning’s classes to prepare...” said Kuwahara, sheepishly. 

Yukimura was about to retort when he saw Kuwahara’s face and he sighed. The problem with Mulberry students was that it was extraordinarily difficult to shout that them, because they were so nice. “I don’t think that they will.”

“Oh, they will, Yukimura-chan.” interjected Kikumaru, with a grin. “You’re Japan’s golden boy, of course they’ll let you~ Or you could pretend to pass out in class and that will get you out of class all day.”

Yukimura just chuckled and cut up the fruit into two equal slices and placed one back on Kuwahara’s plate while biting into one piece and finishing it. The fruit made him a little calmer.

There was no point in taking out his mortification at forgetting his tournament date, on the people who were being friendly and kind. Maybe he needed to dedicate more of his time to what really mattered to him. “Okay, I think I will. Not the fainting thing, I’d scare poor Tamaka-sensei into an early grave. Thank you.”

He picked up his schoolbag again, left their table to briefly stop by his own table, where they had mostly fallen into silence, looking worried. “Sorry for scaring you. I’m going back to Peony to catch some sleep. I’ll see you all in three days.” said Yukimura, to his closest friends. 

There was a chorus of good lucks and sleep wells and Yukimura smiled at them all, sweetly and softly, before turning and leaving on his heel, offering some younger Peony students a cheerful wave. He was being too harsh on his friends, perhaps.

He wandered out into the corridors and blinked as he almost ran into Oji-sensei. “Sorry, sensei.” said Yukimura, bowing shortly and quickly to the oldest teacher in the school. Oji-sensei never took honest mistakes as anything wrong, so Yukimura felt secure in himself.

“You....” said Oji-sensei, weakly. “You must....remember your inner light.”

Yukimura blinked. What? His inner light? “I’m sorry Oji-sensei, I’m not quite sure what you are talking about.” he said, while bowing in deference. 

“You are strong. You must remember that and stay on the morally high ground. Or evil will win.” said Oji, with a nod, before he shuffled away, leaving Yukimura confused. 

He blinked for a few moment and had a few gawkers stare at him for a bit before Yukimura shook out his hair and continued to walk back to Peony for a small nap. That woudl make sense later. He hoped.

He passed Yagyuu and Niou, who were in low conversation with Niou almost hanging off Yagyuu’s arm and Yukimura waved, careful to not show how tired he was. 

As he reached his dorm again, Yukimura didn’t bother removing his uniform and instead, just kicked off his shoes and collapsed on top of the covers. 

(X)

It was with great annoyance that Yukimura woke up and blinked at the large red light in his face. Atobe stood at the other end of the red light, looking impatient and irritated. “Get up, the reporters are here already.” he said, as he flamboyantly extinguished his wand and tucked it away. 

Yukimura groaned and buried his face back into the pillow. “It’s only noon, right?” he said, in muffled tones. 

“No. It’s one and they’ve been here since noon. They get earlier with every tournament.” said Atobe, wrinkling his nose. “Go deal with them, before Kirihara scares them or something.”

Yukimura just waved his hand, not bothering to get up from the warm sheets. Even if it was slightly late. Atobe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back on his hip. “The way you act, one would think you were part-vampire, not veela.” he said, snootily. 

Yukimura groused and got up, smoothing out his hair. “Do I look as terrible as I did this morning?” he demanded, knowing that Atobe would give him an honest answer, if nothing else. 

“Worse. Your hair’s a mess and the black circles only got worse. Keep refreshing the charm every two hours, or it’ll not be worth anything.” said Atobe, grimly. 

Yukimura chucked the pillow at Atobe who banished it cleanly. “Why are you here anyway?” asked Yukimura, as he reapplied his charms and transfigured his clothes and checked his stuff quickly. Duelling robes that looked fancy but were easy to move in, check. Fancy wand holder, charmed by Yanagi and Sanada to actually be useful, check. Lucky charms on a necklace, check. The phrase-activated portkey back to his house in case of emergencies....check. 

“I’m the only one with a free period unfortunately. And Kabaji refused to let me just leave you here.” said Atobe, as he picked up his own schoolbag and checked his own appearance. 

“Well, thank god for Kabaji-kun.” said Yukimura, darkly, as he grabbed his overnight bag which was always packed with duelling robes and toiletries. “Narcissistic bitch.”

“Opulent meglomaniac.” retorted Atobe, calmly. 

“Thanks~” trilled Yukimura, as he left. He ducked down without looking back, to avoid the teeth-growing jinx aimed at the top of his head and laughed delightedly as he jogged away from their dorms. Honestly, he was the best dueller in Japan, did Atobe really think he could get the drop on him?

He hurried out of Peony’s opulent dorms and down the path again, making sure to not look ruffled or rushed. He’d cultivated a friendly and composed personality for the cameras and he didn’t want to ruin it because he’d overslept. 

There, he could hear them before he could see them. Reporters were like a hungry swarm of mosquitoes. They sucked and sucked on the youngest and brightest, until there was nothing good left of them. But Yukimura needed the media for his purposes. He just had to be careful to apply bug-spray afterwards. 

He smiled sweetly at the cameras and waved politely. They shouted questions at him, but Yukimura laughed them off, saying that he was late, as he made his way to the main building, tossing a last look over his shoulder and a flirty wink. Waiting for him in the antechamber where the largest fireplace lay, were Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei, who gave a significant look towards the clock. Yes, he understood that he was late!

Yukimura smiled apologetically and bowed deeply to both of them, but more towards Hanamura who’d pushed him to this place, having recognised his talent. “Remember, Yukimura-kun,” said Hanamura, with a warm smile. “The man from China is a prodigy, up until you take him away from his tried and tested methods. Make sure you avoid the stunners and use your shield more than your hexes. You’re guaranteed a victory then.” 

“Yes, Hanamura-sensei.” said Yukimura, nodding his head. Hanamura had been the women’s duelling champion when she’d been younger, he would be stupid to ignore her advice. 

“You’re still the better student. Go and show the world what Japan can do.” said Hanamura and Yukimura nodded again, with a curt bow. He wished that Hanamura was the Peony advisor sometimes, instead of the Willow advisor, but she pursued knowledge for the sake of knowledge, and not for the sake of using it to her own ends, like Yukimura often did. 

“Ready?” asked Sakaki-sensei, his actual supervisor for each of these tournaments. 

Yukimura nodded, as he shouldered his bag with a frown. It was heavier than usual, today. Sakaki rolled his eyes. “Just shrink it, Yukimura-kun. It makes your life easier.” 

Yukimura shook his head. “It’s easier to lose when it’s shrunk, sensei.” Besides, it still weighed the same amount, so it didn’t help him any. Sakaki just shrugged and pointed forward towards the fire. “Itteyoshi.” he said, tossing a small bag of floo powder towards Yukimura. 

Being the vice-captain of the quidditch team, Yukimura caught it without difficulty and took a handful, before throwing the drawstring bag back to Sakaki. “Fiji International Centre for Arts and Sports?” he asked to Hanamura, who nodded. 

He tossed the powder into the fire, uttered the words and shut his eyes as the smoke and ash surrounded him and took him through. It was always a longer and more dizzying sensation for long-distance journeys, but it was more reliable than portkeys. He brought his sleeve up to his face to hide himself from the majority of the smoke and ash and as he felt the spinning slow, he straightened, so he wouldn’t tumble out of the fireplace. 

He stepped out gracefully, which was just as well, considering the large flock of reporters who were congregated around the fireplaces. He tapped his face with his wand to rid himself of the soot, before smiling beatifically at everyone and nodding at some familiar faces. The reporters rarely changed. And even if they did, they all looked the same. All hungry for a new story, hungry to reach the heights of fame that they were so gloriously advertising for others. 

Sakaki came out of the fire next to his, somehow managing to look more graceful and composed. Yukimura hid down his scowl, but walked over to the older man. “We’ll have to check in for the competition now. We’re a little late.” he said, politely. 

“Mm.” said Sakaki, tossing him a cool look of disdain. Yukimura just pursed his lips. He got it. He wasn’t Atobe. He wasn’t the son of the man who Sakaki was practically best friends with in the government. He wasn’t even a pure-blood, thanks to his veela heritage. But, he was talented, ambitious and most of all, better than Atobe. Better at Quidditch, better and duelling, even better at most lessons. Atobe was better at government and law, but Yukimura had only ever paid attention to that to know basic structures of how the government worked.

He would change all the itty-bitty laws when he took over the Japanese government, anyway. Sanada could deal with the creation of laws for him. Or Yanagi and Inui. They revelled in that. 

He drummed his fingers against his legs once they fell into the line, as he caught a glimpse a short, old man that had inexplicably looked like Oji-sensei, ahead of them. He still hadn’t made sense of that cryptic message from earlier that day. 

“Surely you are not worried about Asias?” asked Sakaki, as his eyes flickered down to Yukimura’s hands. 

“No, sensei. I would be stupid to, it’s a trivial competition.” said Yukimura, calmly. “An issue from earlier today was bothering me.”

“Perhaps I can assist?” asked Sakaki, with a tone that indicated that he wanted to do just the opposite. 

That just made Yukimura want to spite him more. “Actually, maybe you can, sensei. Oji-sensei told me today to hold close to the light inside me, or else evil will win. I wondered why he would tell me something as serious as that, today, on a competition day. I wondered whether evil could be present at this conference.”

Sakaki frowned and the condescension that laced his every movement, faded away. “When did he say this?” asked Sakaki, urgently.

“This morning. Just after breakfast.” said Yukimura, sharpening a tad. Sakaki was taking him seriously. That meant even the professors knew there was a problem. “....which asiatic country is the most associated with Britain, sensei?” he asked in French, a language that most of the competitors today, probably wouldn’t know. 

“Except for Japan itself...I would say India or China.” said Sakaki, coolly, replying in French, also. “By virtue of old colonial ties. But why does this matter? I did not think you were so racially biased against England...”

“It’s not because of Draco Malfoy.” said Yukimura, rolling his eyes. Surely _Sakaki-sensei_ didn’t believe the stuff from the tabloids. “That boy’s more obsessed with me, anyway. It’s about the Dark Lord Voldemort, who’s said to be terrorizing the country of Britain currently. The prime minister, with the strange name...Scrimgeour, says he has it under control, but we wonder. The IWC had allegations that the government are filled with the Dark Lord’s spies and that the Ministry is controlled by the terrorists.”

Sakaki’s look was grim. “Sanada-kun?” he asked, and Yukimura nodded. 

“Tezuka and Atobe to an extent, as well.” he admitted, as he brushed a small strand of hair from his face. “But we students aren’t completely unaware of foreign news and relations. The Dark Lord may have spies in foreign countries as well. That is, perhaps, the clearest evil I can see.”

Sakaki frowned and before he could order something, Yukimura ploughed forward. “I don’t want you to watch my match, Sakaki-sensei. You should keep an eye on the Indian representative and his match. I’ll be able to keep an eye on the Chinese boy, because I’ll be playing him.”

Sakaki looked set to protest, when Yukimura smiled sweetly. “The Indian representative is playing the Filipino representative. With the Filipino Prime Minister in attendance.” he said, reading off the board behind him, grateful for the information being replaced by a Bertie-Botts ad later. He knew that Sakaki-sensei practically lived to make connections and mooch favours off the rich and famous.

Sakaki still looked reluctant, but nodded. “If your match finishes before the Indian representative, you will make your way straight to where he is playing. No dawdling, no detours, just straight to the dueling arena.” he ordered and Yukimura nodded, angelically. 

As he signed off his name and handed over his luggage, Yukimura looked through the other representatives and the matchups. India vs. Philippines, Japan vs. China, Indonesia vs. Laos, South Korea vs. Burma, North Korea vs. Bangladesh and Nepal vs. Thailand. The asiatic countries that had qualified through to Asias, anyway. 

It was only with the slightest trepidation that Yukimura found himself heading towards the room where he’d been duelling, to face the Chinese Delegate. Zhang Zitao, the nineteen year old prodigy from Hong Kong, known for his transfiguration of his necklace pendants into his weapons when faced with difficult. He was someone, according to his and Yanagi’s research, that followed a rigid plan of attack and found it very difficult to deal with defensive opponents. Yukimura found it far more likely that the older and less rigid Nahul Ramamoorthy from India had something evil hidden up his sleeve. But he would see. 

“It’s good to meet you, Zhang.” addressed Yukimura, in his limited chinese, with a polite bow.

Zhang just grunted and bowed in return as they both clambered onto the duelling arena and brandished their wands at each other for the cameras. Zhang was tense and stiff, but Yukimura made it a point to bring his shoulders down and to look entirely relaxed, as a perfect contrast. 

The official nodded as an end to the pictures, and Yukimura relaxed from his pose and started to funnel his magic with Zhang’s to create a protective barrier around them, to protect the audience from any stray spells. The barrier was strong due to the combined magic and it could only be pulled down by both willing participants or a very powerful wardbreaker, like Sakaki. This ward had started to be used in the 1860s, after a Dark Lady had sabotaged the duelling tournament shields and many of the audience members had been grievously injured.

And he’d been listening to Inui’s fact-spewing for too long. 

Yukimura smiled at the cameras as the final inch of the barrier was secured. The official nodded again to start the match, with a flash of red sparks. Instantly, Yukimura ducked and darted around a small barrage of reflective spells that came from Zhang’s wand. He could feel his temper building, as he recognized the spells belatedly. One of those could have killed him. 

Still, he couldn’t retaliate just yet. He beamed back at Zhang, and instead of retaliating, he created a prismatis shield around him, one of the most powerful shielding spells in the world and waited. 

Now, Zhang would use his physical transfiguration since his hexes wouldn’t be able to blast through, without using dark magic and yes, just as expected. Yukimura banished all of Zhang’s transfigurations, such as the large anvil tonne, the sword and the odd looking necklace that Yukimura _really_ didn’t want to reach him, if he was reading the runes right. 

He also undid the transfigurations on the objects, turning them back to wooden pendants and twirled his wand, tossing an almost bored look towards the cameras. He heard Zhang growl in frustration at this, and Yukimura beckoned cheekily.

Zhang sent out a huge barrage of spells that could pierce through the prismatis shield, but Yukimura conjured a mirror and reflected all of them back at him and caught Zhang with the bat-bogey hex, which made most of the audience laugh, before he viciously undid it. 

“Play me seriously. Yukimura.” he said, in japanese. 

Yukimura just twirled his wand again and sent out a spell that covered someone in bubbles. Zhang spluttered as his skin started producing bubbles and Yukimura’s mouth twitched a little. Zhang Zitao wasn’t worth going seriously on. This was all the prodigy had to offer? Yukimura wasn’t even injured yet.

Zhang’s response to his thought, was to send out a deep black spell, where he had to actually incantate. Yukimura’s eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. Shit. He struggled to rid himself of the prismatis shield, but it was too late. The black spell had touched the outside of the prismatis and he screamed in pain as the shield rapidly constricted around him.

Shit, he knew what was coming next and he let his entire body relax as he was taken to the world of nothingness. A spell simulation of the Draught of Living Death. It wasn’t as effective as the potion, but it was a new spell, invented by a German student, that had reached heights of popularity in the duelling world. It was used for buying time, since there was no way to block it magically. You could only dodge it but if you were shielded already, you were practically doomed to fall under the spell.

There wasn’t black or white. There was no sight, no sound, no smell, no sensation beyond emptiness. Just a hopeless vortex of nothing. Yukimura sometimes wondered if this was what dying felt like. But he had to breathe. He would only be here for two minutes, because of the strength of his willpower. He'd asked Yanagi and Sanada and Kite to all cast this on him once, altogether. They'd glared at him, but when they'd finally done so, he'd only been under control for five minutes. With one person's spell, he would be just fine. 

And then suddenly, faster than anticipated....Yukimura found himself to see and hear. But only partially. Like looking through a thick veil. And there was a man drawing closer to Yukimura, with a white face and lacking a nose. He struck both fear and respect into Yukimura’s heart as he drew closer to Yukimura’s immobile body. The man commanded magic well. He was undoubtedly powerful. 

“Yukimura Seiichi. I have sensed your strength for across the world. You connect with magic like few others have done.” said the man, and his voice was high and cold and demanding. Yukimura disliked it instantly. Damnit, he did the commanding here. “You could have all the power in the world. You could escape death. Join me.”

Yukimura could tell, despite the fact he could perfectly understand the man, that the man was not speaking Japanese or French. English, he’d guess by the pale gaijin’s face. And there was only one gaijin who was recruiting with a face like that. Lord Voldemort. 

Yukimura felt his face able to move again and yawned loudly and boredly. “Nice try.” he said. “It’s a good spiel. Nice hook, appealing well to my inner vanity. You’ve done your research. And escaping death’s a nice incentive!” said Yukimura, with a grin. Voldemort had touched his real fears there. “But you failed on one point. You can evade death, but escape altogether? Doesn’t work that way. And sorry, the packaging of your recruitment needs to change. Like a nose and a hairjob. Or send out the pretty ones, you know? How do you think the light side recruits so effectively?” 

He took more than a little pleasure in watching Lord Voldemort’s face contort angrily and seeing the composed and refined Dark Lord reaching forward to pinch Yukimura’s mouth in a vice-like grip. Yukimura just spat calmly into Lord Voldemort’s face and broke free his hands from the tight grip of the veil. The nothingness was starting to fade around him. Two minutes were almost over and he was strong. “My mind, my world. Go away.” he said, calmly. 

And he was back. He burst free of the prismatis quickly, expelling the blackly tinged magic that had been choking him, with a growl of anger. Yukimura slashed immediately, in Zhang’s direction, releasing a quick expelliarmus and confrigo. “Voldemort! Voldemort in my brain!” he yelled. “I didn’t need that pyscho there!” he shouted in japanese, as he caught Zhang’s wand and watched in savage happiness as a thin cut appeared on Zhang’s chest, right through his fancy robes. 

Nearly everyone looked a little wary of Yukimura’s sudden fury. He must have looked a picture, especially since he was sure that his glamour charm had faded, but he was pissed. He hadn’t been expecting the strict Zhang to be the one collaborating with evil. “What are you doing? What did he promise you? Because it’s lies, you know! If you stand with evil, you must be prepared to fall with evil! Are you willing stand with a british terrorist, in a matter that isn’t ours and die with him?” he demanded, angrily. 

“Who are you to speak of a matter that isn’t ours? Voldemort’s revolution will spread!” said Zhang back, with passion.

"He’s not a revolutionary. He doesn’t fight oppression, he brings it. He’s a madman with madmen followers.” uttered Yukimura, calmly, as he ducked under a wandless stupefy from Zhang. “Look, I don’t care whether you’re aligned with him, since it isn’t Asia’s war. It’s not even Europe’s War. I just want him out of my head, okay? So next time, tell him to contact me the normal way. And I’ll reject him the normal way, by letter!” he said, as he sent a quick series of barraging spells that weren’t able to be dodged. Zhang fell to the floor, with a series of small cuts and boils.

The rest of the audience was starting to mutter. Yukimura twirled both wands. “I could release us now and say that I’ve won. It would count. But I want to know what he offered you.” 

Zhang just laughed. “Want to know if it’s better than what he gave you?”

Yukimura smiled sweetly and flicked a small bead of fire closer to Zhang's eyes, let it hover there, before burning the other man’s cheek. “That’s not the answer I was looking for. Try again.”

“Fuck you! He offered me the world!” screamed Zhang, as he tossed his head back.

Yukimura’s eyes narrowed. But the older man was telling the truth. “Seriously? You fell for that?” he asked, with a look of disgust. Some people really were unbelievably naive, it seemed. With a heavy sigh, Yukimura stalked over to Zhang, who look humiliated. 

“Release us.” said Yukimura, calmly, as he handed the man the wand. “You’ve lost.” 

Zhang glared at him, but they clipped wands together and the barrier fell. The audience started to scatter to watch other matches and Yukimura took a few deep breaths and bowed towards the reporters. That hadn’t been his usual performance. He hoped that people would still accept it and him. He hoped that his friends hadn’t been watching. He was a little ashamed of how he’d acted. He'd lost his temper unforgiveably. But Voldemort was unsettling. Not by his appearance, but by his charisma and how tempting that offer really had been. 

“Confrigo! Serpensortia!” said the stiff voice behind him and Yukimura cried out in pain as he felt a searing pain run through his back. He could feel the nerves and the pain and to his horror, he felt another sharp pain in his arm as the snake bit him. 

Yukimura took one look at the snake and groaned. Runespoor. Poisonous. 

He could see Zhang get up and start running towards the fireplace. Yukimura didn’t bother reaching for his wand, choosing instead to point his hand in Zhang’s direction and direct his anger. He wanted Zhang down for the count. There was a bang and a hiss of electric blue lightning zinged towards Zhang, who instantly collapsed. Yukimura gritted his teeth as people started reacting to both he and Zhang.

He was surrounded by a group of people, mostly people he didn’t recognise, all trying to touch him and make sure he was okay. It took all of Yukimura’s effort to not snap at them as his vision swum and the pain increased. Shit. 

“Give him some air.” said an indian-accented voice. A man wearing an indian traditional robe walked through the crowd, with Sakaki closely following behind him. The indian man crouched down next to Yukimura, and shot him a dazzling smile. “Where did it bite you?” 

Yukimura held out his arm, hissing at the pain. “Runespoor poison.” he managed to say before he felt a pain burning through his arms, like his blood itself was on fire. He bent over in pain, and the indian boy immediately started chanting. It was beautiful sounding, but Yukimura recognised none of it. Sanskirt perhaps? Or Urdu. 

And the pain in his back started easing too. Sakaki-sensei was applying a healing charm and Yukimura swore silently as his skin started knitting together, uncomfortably. Finally, the man finished chanting and smiled. “The poison is all gone, Yukimura-kun.” he said, with a smile. “Only water is left in your bloodstream.” 

Yukimura nodded weakly as the man got up again. “Ramamoorthy, right?” he asked, as he got up, messily. “I am very grateful.” he said, clutching his arm and bowing, before hissing at the pain. 

Ramamoorthy grinned again, with the dazzling white smile and waved. “I’ll see you in the finals, Yukimura.” 

Sakaki pulled his arm around Yukimura and they started limping away from the rooms, back towards the hotel. Yukimura glared at any reporters who dared get close. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and get the healing potion from his bag. “Next match starts tomorrow, right, Sakaki-sensei?” asked Yukimura, as they stepped onto a floating platform that would transport them to their room.

“Ah. At nine. But I want you up by seven and down by eight.” said Sakaki, sternly. Yukimura just nodded and clutched his arm. “They got Zhang, right?”

Sakaki nodded. “He wasn’t breaking a rule by supporting Voldemort, but he did break a rule by attacking you outside of an official duel. In front of everybody.” he said, smoothly. ‘So he’ll be disqualified for at least three years.”

Yukimura nodded and frowned. “You were watching Ramamoorthy’s match, right? Will I see him in finals?”

Sakaki nodded. “Most likely. He’s a talented duellist. Very quick on his feet and easily adaptable. He finished his match when you got hit by prismatis, and the Filipino representative wasn't an easy opponent, either.”

Yukimura smiled. “Good. The stronger the opponent, the more satisfying to crush him.”

There was a small silence, before Sakaki glanced down at Yukimura who was clutching his knees. “You knew that Zhang was the real threat."

Yukimura shrugged. Really, he hadn't, but he was more than happy to pretend that he had. "Yep." he said, with a lazy smile. "I wanted to try him out for size. He failed." 

Sakaki frowned and Yukimura was struck by how strange it looked on the usually impassive Sakaki-sensei. Wrinkles didn't suit the man. "You said no? To Voldemort?”

Yukimura rolled his eyes. “Of course, Sakaki-sensei.” At Sakaki’s skeptical look, Yukimura rolled his eyes. “I’m from Peony, sensei. Just like you. That means we do what is most beneficial for us. Under him, I would languish and my talent would fade. Besides, I’ve never been good at bending to authority. I make my own rules.” 

Sakaki smirked a little, looking a little relieved, almost. Yukimura frowned. Did they really doubt him so? First Oji-sensei, now Sakaki-sensei.... “Look, I’m not stupid. And you realize that joining Voldemort would put me in constant contact with Draco Malfoy? That’s like asking to die of boredom.” 

Sakaki snorted at that and Yukimura smiled weakly as the platform dropped him outside of his room. He flashed his wand and stepped inside the room, sparing only a small wave to Sakaki. The check-in had taken his baggage and placed it directly in his room, something Yukimura was grateful for. 

He started rummaging in his bag for the potions kit and frowned as his hand brushed over an unfamiliar surface. He pulled it out and stared at the small duffle bag. It looked unfamiliar. It was strange; Yukimura packed the same things for every single duelling tournament, and usually weeks in advance. But he didn’t remember packing this. 

He placed it on his bed and continued to search for the potions kit. Finally, he found it and downed his first healing potion. He had four healing potions in there, for the four matches he had during the Asias. These would remove any residue pains and aches, and make him fresh and new within three hours and last for another eight hours.

Yukimura sighed as the cool relief started to set in, almost instantly. Feeling a little more relaxed, Yukimura reached for the small bag, that was rather too heavy for something so small. He noticed a small label, attached to the side that said, ‘Do not open until March 5th.’

March...Oh. That was tomorrow. His birthday was tomorrow. Yukimura laughed a little weakly as he looked down at the small bag. His friends were wonderful. He would have no time tomorrow, to open his presents, so he reached his hand down the bag that had obviously been extended with an undetectable extension charm.

He reached in to pull out the contents of the bag and smiled. Each was wrapped in a variant of blue wrapping paper, all with a deep maroon ribbon for Peony. One from Yanagi and Inui, one from Fuji, one from Sanada, one from Shiraishi, one from Kite. One from Hanamura-sensei, one from Atobe, surprisingly. One from the Quidditch Team and another from the head boy and girl. All mysteries and completely unexpected.

Yukimura smiled at the collection that surrounded his bed and laughed. He had the best friends in the world. Really, he did. He didn't give them enough credit.


	3. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagyuu has not been doing anything that anyone has suggested he has been doing. This is getting frustrating. Set in Yagyuu's 5th year, a year before the previous two drabbles.

Yagyuu frowned as he exited the owl garden, lighter of two letters and a lot of owl treats. Erina was enjoying herself far too much in Willow House to write letters to their parents, so he often just wrote for the both of them. Neither of their parents cared about emotional welfare anyway, so it was easy to just get Erina’s grades for the week from Yanagi-senpai and then write all of that down, while pretending to be his younger sister.

He pulled to the side of the corridor and frowned at someone who was half leaning out of the window of the palace to holler at someone down below. “Ten points from Mulberry, falling out of a window will make a rather large mess for the elves to clean.” he said, detachedly. 

The student pulled a face at him, but moved away from the window. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and continued walking. He did so _love_ being a prefect. He would be head boy in his seventh year; he didn’t doubt it in the slightest. There weren’t really other candidates for the position. The others were far too fiesty and or just not to be trusted in a position of power like Mizuki-kun and Oshitari-kun. His only competition was Tachibana-kun and he could definitely beat the other. 

As he turned on the corridor closest to the outer world, he saw Yukimura-senpai being targeted by a flock of reporters in Mahoutokoro's elaborate atrium. To an untrained eye, it looked like he was being charmed and found their company wonderful, but Yagyuu could see the displeased look in his eye that he only got when people in their quidditch team were screwing up formations. 

He knew just how tedious Yukimura-senpai found the reporters, but he also knew about how they were necessary. Yukimura-senpai was a world-famous duellist and he needed to be publicized for the the public to remember him and love him. Still...

“Yukimura-senpai.” he said, crisply, as he drew to Yukimura’s side, somehow managing to push through the reporters. “There’s an emergency in the Peony dorms. We need you now.” He bowed to the reporters and turned back to Yukimura. 

“Ahh, looks like my duties call me away~ Alas, the perils of being a student. Thank you for your time.” said Yukimura, also bowing and following Yagyuu, looking a little fatigued and pinched around the eyes. Once they were out of earshot of the reporters, he turned to Yagyuu, stopping sharply in the corridor. “What’s happening, then?”

“Nothing, as far as I know.” said Yagyuu primly. At Yukimura’s look, he smirked. “I thought you might need an escape from the vultures.” 

Yukimura grinned easily, the tiredness vanishing in a heartbeat. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” he said, with a fond tone. “When we have laps tomorrow, you can do ten less than everyone else.” He whistled cheerfully as he headed off in the other direction, towards the Willow dorms. 

Yagyuu smirked. How useful it was to cultivate alliances. Both he and Yukimura knew it was just for strong ties with the next obvious power of the wizarding world, but it didn’t stop their friendly manner. Yukimura demanded respect and something about his ruthlessly efficient aura made Yagyuu like him. 

It was a skill, mused Yagyuu, that some Peony members could learn from. Like Atobe and his arrogance. Atobe was more refined than anyone in Peony, but his haughty attitude and outward flamboyancy made him somebody that was difficult to respect. Both Yukimura and Atobe were formidable in their own right, but if Yagyuu had to pick between them, he would pick Yukimura without a second hesitation, and he was sure that he was not the only one. 

He stepped into the Peony common room, intent on finishing some menial tasks and frowned upon the chaos that greeted him. Kite and Shiraishi stood in the centre of a bunch of squabbling first years, fighting over what seemed to be an orange of a somewhat questionable colour, as they were being attacked by a group of small paper cranes. 

“Senpai?” he asked, curiously. “What’s going on?”

“You.” said Kite, snapping as he turned around and glared. “You have the nerve to come and ask me that?”

Yagyuu stepped back and stared at the taller senpai, with a confused stare. What? He and Kite-senpai had never interacted much; he’d always been a little friendlier with Shiraishi and Yukimura, but there was nothing that had called for that? Had Yagyuu unknowingly offended Kite before?

“Pardon?” he asked, his voice a little sharper and tighter.

“You heard me! You caused it, you fix it!” said Kite, with a scowl. “Or else I’m just feeding them all stale gouya and letting them rot in the hospital wing!”

Yagyuu frowned. “But I didn’t cause this!” he said, as he ducked to avoid a papercrane. Paper or not, he could see small cuts on the first years and he wasn’t getting any blemishes on his skin. 

Kite looked like he was about to hex Yagyuu, but Shiraishi placed a hand on Kite’s shoulders “Eishirou.” he said, his eyes a little pensive. He leant a little closer and whispered something to Kite, whose face turned from angry to confused and thoughtful. 

Yagyuu felt a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny, but didn’t show it. “I didn’t cause it, but I’d be happy to help.” He waved his wand, and without a word, he viciously flicked. The papercranes instantly fell down and he started to wave his wand to clear up the mess. The magical signature felt familiar but Yagyuu couldn’t quite pinpoint it. The moment that they disappeared, most of the first-years stopped cowering and looking very relieved.

The orange lay forgotten in the middle of the room. Why had they been fighting then?

Most of them, however, gave him some very discomfited stares. What? Yagyuu shot them a reassuring smile, which only made them draw close in on themselves. He was mightily confused and hid his extreme confusion under the pretense of adjusting his glasses and tucking his wand away.

“What exactly happened here, senpai-tachi?” he asked.

“I was hoping you could tell us that.” said Shiraishi, finally, looking a little uncomfortable himself. “You just left and this happened.” 

Yagyuu frowned. “I’ve been gone for than half an hour, senpai. I was sending a letter to my parents and then bailing out Yukimura-senpai from the reporters. You must have seen someone else.” 

Shiraishi frowned and turned to the first-years. but the first-years only cowered more and the three of them exchanged looks. Something was seriously strange. “I’ll let you off the hook this time.” said Kite, reluctantly. “But one more step out of line...”

Yagyuu nodded in understanding and headed back up to his dorm, feeling somewhat confused.

(X)

"Yoooooouuuu!" yelled a voice as an angry speed ball of red parked himself in front of Yagyuu as Yagyuu made his way to the Library for his free period. Mukahi Gakuto, from Plum House glared up at Yagyuu, hands on his hips with the ugliest frown that Yagyuu had seen on his usually cheerful classmate. 

"Mukahi-kun. What can I do for you?" asked Yagyuu, politely, not slowing in his stride. He really wanted to get started on the Potions Essay they'd gotten, it wouldn't do to be behind in OWL year. 

"Fuck you!" yelled Mukahi, stamping his foot. "You totally told me all the wrong facts when I asked you for help on this stupid Charms essay! I got a zero! Banda-sensei gave me like a week's detention for obviously not paying attention in class! I thought you said you'd help me!"

At this, Yagyuu did stop. What? But he hadn't helped Mukahi with his essay. "When was it that I helped you with this essay?" he asked, curiously. "I don't remember doing so."

He had to duck to avoid the hex that came his direction. "Don't pretend like you don't know, asshole!" screamed Mukahi, as Yagyuu put up a Shield Charm and frowned at Mukahi. He didn't appreciate being hexed. Mukahi was lucky that Yagyuu hadn't reacted reflexively and actually hit Mukahi with a hex. 

"Please, calm down and explain. Perhaps you have me confused with someone else? I didn't help anyone with their homework this week, I've been very busy with Dueling Practise. You know that I'm in the first dueling bracket this year. Ask any of the senpai if you don't believe me." said Yagyuu, coolly. 

Mukahi scowled. "Whatever. I can't believe Ryou's friends with you, you're such an ass. See if I do anything nice for you again." With that, Mukahi ran off again and Yagyuu blinked a little. He was _sure_ that he hadn't helped out Mukahi with an essay. Did he have memory loss? Was something wrong with him? No, it couldn't be, there were no missing chunks of memory, he knew exactly what he'd done for the past couple of weeks. No point where he couldn't remember anything. 

He felt awful that Mukahi had asked someone and got a zero on his essay, but it wasn't Yagyuu's business, since he hadn't helped Mukahi. Simple. 

(X)

It was with a mild bit of confusion that Yagyuu ducked into the transfiguration classroom, hoping to avoid reprimands for being late to class and saw utter chaos. Half of the girls were perched on their desks, screeching at the floor and the other half were chasing...rats along the floor?

“Wouldn’t it be easier to use your wand and summon a cage?” he asked one of the Mulberry girls chasing the rats. 

“They’re people! They’re the rest of the class, are you stu–” She looked up at Yagyuu and glared. “How the hell did you do this, Yagyuu? Turn them back!”

Yagyuu frowned. “I assure you, I didn’t do this. I wasn’t even here. Ask Atobe-senpai, I was lo–” He broke off, as he realized exactly how embarrassing that story was. “I was late.” he said, with a frown. 

The girl shook her head. “Don’t deny it, Yagyuu! Sensei called roll and you answered, even if like half of your class were skipping. Now do something, come on!”

Yagyuu twitched. He’d been locked in Atobe’s closet when Shiraishi had asked him to drop something off at the 6th year’s dorm room for a while. There was no way he could have been in class. And this discrepancy between what he'd done and what other people thought he'd done... it wasn’t the first time there had been differences, this month. He’d been slapped in the face by one of the Plum girls for turning down her best friend so cruelly, when he wasn’t even aware that he’d had a confession at all. He’d been told off by Saitou-sensei for handing in gay porn as late homework (when he hadn’t been aware that he’d needed to turn in late homework). His encounter with Mukahi and that disaster and the Peony Common Room were only a few examples of the mess that had been Yagyuu's life for this past month. 

These occurrences were starting to add up and make Yagyuu uneasy. Did he have a doppleganger running around somewhere? Using polyjuice potion?

“I didn’t do anything.” said Yagyuu, with a slight frown. 

“Fine fine, you didn’t do anything! Now turn them back!” demanded another girl, who had managed to catch one of their classmates, who was biting her. 

“I can’t do it all myself, I’m good, but not that good.” said Yagyuu, icily. “Someone catch our classmates and I can transfigure them back.” For that matter, where was sensei, couldn’t he fix this easily?

He glanced around the room, but couldn’t find Irie-sensei anywhere. Oh well. “Reparifage.” he snapped at the rat in her hands, which quickly turned into Irie-sensei, which led to his classmate shrieking and pulling her hands away, stammering her apologies. Well then. There was sensei. 

“Yagyuu-kun.” said Irie-sensei, with a slightly nasty smile. “Why don’t you turn all of the students back, hmmm? Then we’ll call it quits and you’ll not get a detention.”

Yagyuu almost opened his mouth to protest that he hadn’t done it, but decided to not push his luck. “Yes sir.” he said, with a firm nod. This was going to tire him out, but it was worth it to not ruin his spotless record. If he ruined it, his chances of becoming head boy would wittle away to nothing. 

(X)

Yagyuu gritted his teeth as he ran from History of Magic. He was late to practise. Yukimura was going to skewer him with Yagyuu’s own broom and then make him run 100 laps, and that was if Yukimura was in a good mood. He both loved Inoue-san’s propensity for giving Yagyuu extra work and hated his long-winded explanations. 

As he sprinted to the Quidditch field, he frowned and paused, as Yukimura stalked back up the path and stared at him, with something close to confusion, before his face cleared. 

“Practise is cancelled. And I wouldn’t head down there, if I were you, Yagyuu. Atobe might just kill you.” he said, with a slight laugh. 

Yagyuu blinked.”Why?”

“You did just enchant all the bludgers to explode like pumpkins on the pretense of a waterproof spell. And all of them targeted him.” said Yukimura, with a slight amused smile, as he continued to walk. 

Yagyuu followed him, with something a little like apprehension. That sounded serious. “I promise buchou, I really didn’t do i–”

“I know you didn’t. But I’d rather appreciate that you reprimand the one who is.” Yukimura interrupted him, his voice curt. “It will take some time to make Atobe tolerable, and I don’t want to have to do it again. I room with him.”

With a frown, Yagyuu shook his head. “I can’t, Yukimura-buchou. I don’t know who it is.”

Yukimura tilted his head and smirked. “Now now, you may need to change your glasses, Yagyuu. It isn’t like you to be blind. Whose humour is this, who knows your schedule well enough to do this and who has the magical skill to do any of this?” he asked, before sweeping away, his quidditch robes sweeping along the stone pathway, gracefully. 

Yagyuu frowned at Yukimura, as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed them clean on his robe. Then, he realized and he wondered why he hadn’t seen it earlier. “Idiot.” he breathed, before running back towards the castle. 

(X)

The 5th year common room was practically deserted around dinnertime, but Yagyuu knew of one person who always skipped dinner to do his homework when other people were eating, so he could fool around and get special food from the kitchen when others were doing homework. He’d always liked being a contradiction and Yagyuu had always found him difficult to deal with. 

In three steps, Yagyuu had stepped forward, grabbed Niou’s collar and backed him into the wall. Niou’s wolfish grin extended as he shook off the surprise. “Sorry Yeah~gyuu, I’m a good guy, I don’t put out until the third date.”

Yagyuu pulled out his wand and stuck it under Niou’s neck, a fierce expression on his face. “Now, you see, I’m not into kinky stuff either. Unless you’re good at it.” said Niou, with a lecherous wink. 

“What the fuck was getting me into trouble for?” demanded Yagyuu. “You know that I’m aiming for Head Boy! Are you trying to sabotage me?”

Niou’s smirk deepened. “Now what would I do that for? I just thought it’d be funny.” He shrugged and Yagyuu jabbed his wand firmly into Niou’s underjaw, making the other boy frown at him. 

“That’s not very nice, is it?” asked Niou, his voice a little choked, by Yagyuu’s tight grip. 

“I won’t be much nicer until you can guarantee me that you’ll never do this again and that you’ll admit that it was you framing me.” said Yagyuu, coldly. 

Niou’s smile fell away. “What do I get in return?” he asked, his voice a low drawl.

Yagyuu sneered as he pushed his face up close to Niou’s. “I have you at wandpoint and you want to know what I’ll give you? Don’t make me laugh. I’ll not hex you and that's beign generous.” he murmured, soft and gentle, as if he were seducing someone instead of threatening them. 

Niou shrugged casually, and the light smell of oats wafted from his hair. “I swear I won’t do it again.” he said, breezily, with little sincerity. 

“Without your hands crossed behind your back. With feeling. And say my other conditions too. Or I’ll let you be a frog for a bit and take you up to the Owlery.” said Yagyuu, his glasses glinting. “I’ll not hesitate, today’s been so bad that I’d happily do it.”

The look on the white-haired boy’s face was grudgingly respectful, in the face of that threat. “Alright, Yeah~gyuu. I’ll not do this again and I’ll tell everyone that I was pretending to be you. Swear it on my dear aunt’s grave.” he said, his eyes glistening. 

Yagyuu frowned. It wasn’t very respectful or filled with feeling at all, but he could see that Niou was going to follow it. Reluctantly, Yagyuu let go of Niou and tucked his wand away. “Fine.” said Yagyuu curtly. “You break that, I will hunt you. Frogs are forever and I know where you sleep.”

Niou snorted. “No worries, golden boy, I won’t ruin your perfect reputation anymore.”

Yagyuu frowned and stopped from where he’d been leaving to go have dinner. Somehow that sounded like an insult and a dismissal and Yagyuu refused to let that be the parting word between them. “...how did you turn into me, anyway?”

Niou smirked as he picked up his pen and sprawled over his bed. “Don’t you want to know~?”

“I do, actually.” said Yagyuu, as he took a seat on the trunk on front of Niou’s bed. “Unless it’s a trade secret, or something.”

Niou tossed him an appraising look and Yagyuu felt like he was being searched thoroughly. He crossed his legs and met Niou’s gaze, evenly. They had been rooming for close to five years, but they’d rarely interacted beyond the group study sessions that Peony conducted and Yagyuu telling off Niou for playing too many pranks. They were very different in many fundamental ways. 

The white-haired boy smirked as he sat up from his sprawl over the bed. “Okay, why not?” he asked, casually. He shut his eyes and Yagyuu gasped as his hair started turning brown and he looked exactly like a copy of Yagyuu without glasses and an unkempt uniform. “Surprise.” he said, with a grin and even his voice sounded like Yagyuu’s own. 

“That wasn’t wandless and wordless transfiguration; you’re good, but not that good.” said Yagyuu, slowly as he stared at his clone. That was seriously bizarre, no wonder people had thought that he’d been doing everything. “You’re a metamorphmagus?”

“Bingo!” said Niou, with a slight smirk. “Only one in my family. My sister was very jealous.”

How incredible. It was rare that there were metamorphmagi in pureblood families, let alone in halfblood families. “What a talent. I suppose you're using it frequently as well, if this month's been an indicator.” said Yagyuu, with a nod. It was very impressive, even if it had impacted Yagyuu negatively. “...since you’ve kept it secret so far, I won’t tell anybody else.”

There was a look of utter surprise on Niou’s face, before he grinned, genuinely, rather than with a hint of slight malice. “Thanks.” he said, as he ran a hand through his hair, “If people knew, they might actually start wanting me to do well in classes or something stupid like that.”

“We do have OWLs this year, you’d need to do well anyway. Since you made it onto the Quidditch Team this year, you have to balance both well.” said Yagyuu disapprovingly. 

Niou just grinned up at Yagyuu. “You gonna help me do well, then, Yeah~gyuu?”

“Perhaps.” said Yagyuu. “But first, when everyone gets back from dinner, you’ll have to tell people some things.”

With a rakish grin, Niou leant back. “Whatever, Yags. I see the start of a long and beneficial relationship.” he said, with a slight hint of amusement to his voice. 

Beneficial to who, Yagyuu wondered, feeling a slight hint of dread, as if he’d bitten off more than he could chew.


	4. Train Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji reflects upon Yuuta. Set in Fuji's fifth year and Yuuta's first year.

The sky was a pale blue as Fuji Syuusuke walked to the Shibuya Train Station, in late April. He knew that he and his family garnered some weird looks for carting their suitcases through the busy station, complete with a caged owl, but it barely bothered him as he hummed a cheerful spring song, that was one of Yuuta's favourites. In Mahoutokoro, the cherry blossoms would be framing the main school building beautifully, and Fuji couldn’t wait to get there. 

He considered it more like a primary home than anything else. He loved his family house, but it was usually empty, with his mother travelling over the world and his father often lost in his own work inside his study. The only adult he saw around his house regularly was Yumiko, and Fuji was fairly certain that his elder sister didn’t count as a proper adult, even if she was getting married soon. 

“Now then,” said his mother as she fussed over Yuuta’s clothes and hair. “Be good, send me lots of letters using Kyou and make sure to check up on each other, okay Syuusuke?” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” complained Yuuta, as he pulled away from his mother. "I’ll be fine and I’ll send you letters. Don’t worry.”

“Yes mother, we’ll be fine.” said Fuji, softly. “Yumiko and I haven’t died yet, have we?”

His mother tapped Fuji’s nose with a mock-stern look. “Don’t tempt fate, Fuji Syuusuke.” she said, with a stern tone to her voice. “You know what’s been happening in England.” 

“Have fun while you’re there. And good luck with your sorting, Yuuta.” said Fuji’s father, his deep voice resonating as he clapped Fuji and Yuuta on the shoulders. “Whatever you do, be happy.”

“Yes, dad.” said Yuuta, with an almost bored sigh. 

Yumiko laughed softly as she leant forward to kiss Yuuta’s cheeks. “I’ll make pie for the summer holidays when you guys come back. I’ll miss you, Yuuta-darling.”

Yuuta flushed as they hugged. “Thanks, nee-chan.” he said, with a smaller smile. 

Yumiko then threw her arms around Fuji. “Even if Yuuta doesn’t want it, keep an eye out for him, Syuu?” she whispered to his ear softly, as she kissed his cheeks. Fuji only nodded in response as Yumiko pulled away and loudly said, “Good luck with your OWL preparation, Syuusuke. Don’t stress about it!”

“I won’t.” said Fuji, as he waved and took hold of his luggage and Yuuta’s luggage. “Bye mother, bye father.” His family waved and departed, which left him and Yuuta in the lobby of the train station. “Come on.” said Fuji, as he pulled out their tickets. “The station’s this way.”

The vast majority of the commuters had already left, with made their journey a little easier, as Fuji found the right terminal with a smooth ease. The bullet train to Mahoutokoro waited at a new platform each time, which meant that anyone owning a ticket had to get to the right location. 

“I think this is 16.” said Yuuta, as they arrived outside a muggle train platform, and faced the wall opposite. Fuji nodded, he could feel the magic pulsing from the hidden pocket of space behind the wall. 

“You should go first, Yuuta.” said Fuji, with a warm smile, “It’s a tradition in England for the newest to Hogwarts school to run in with blind-faith first.”

“But we aren’t English.” snapped Yuuta, with a twitch to his eyebrow. Fuji turned to look at Yuuta, concernedly. “Whatever, I’ll go.” Yuuta muttered, as he picked up Kyou and disappeared through the wall, flashing his ticket. 

Fuji pulled out his own ticket and quickly followed suite with both of their luggage. Fuji relaxed a little as they reached their terminal. It was a lot nicer and the smooth, black bullet train that was waiting always made Fuji happier. There was something about that train that was very inviting, like few others trains were. He was drawn out of a slight reverie, by Yuuta pulling off his luggage from the trolley they had. 

“Yuuta, let’s sit together.” said Fuji, cheerfully. “My friends really want to meet you and figure out which house you'll be in.”

Yuuta just scowled. “Sounds like fun. Not. It's not their business, is it? I’ll see you at school, aniki.” he said, as he pulled his luggage down the terminal, away from Fuji. Fuji felt a deep blow in his chest, but looked away, with a soft sigh. He hadn’t really been expecting anything else, had he? Yuuta had never liked to follow Fuji in anything. Even if Yuuta had fit Willow to a T (which he didn't, but it was a dream that Fuji still entertained), he wouldn't follow Fuji there, because it was where Fuji was. 

It hadn’t always been that way. When Fuji had discovered that he was to have a baby brother, he’d never been happier and while Yuuta had been a small child, they’d done everything. He’d loved Yuuta as Yumiko had loved him and they’d been great together. Yuuta had always loved Fuji's explanations of things and the games they'd played, even if Yuuta had been embarrassed to dress up as a girl when he was six. Then Yuuta had started schooling and he was compared Fuji constantly everywhere, and was always found lacking. 

Yuuta had never matched to Fuji’s genius, no matter how hard he tried and how much Fuji tried to offer his help. Time after time, even if Yuuta had put all of his time into something, there would only be a sigh about Fuji Yuuta was the 'less-talented Fuji'. Eventually, Yuuta stopped accepting Fuji’s help and started avoiding Fuji, trying to be seen as anything but Fuji’s less talented brother. Fuji had never been sadder, but he’d always valued free-will and hoped silently that things would change and Yuuta would like him again. It hadn't happened yet.

Fuji’s musing were interrupted by a pair of warm hands wrapping around his eyes and clinging to his back. “Guess who~!?” trilled the familiar voice. 

“Eiji...” said Fuji, with a slightly soft laugh to hide his discomfiture at not noticing Eij approach. “It’s fairly obvious it’s you if you speak.”

“Mou! You’re too smart, Fujiko.” said Eiji, as he let go of Fuji’s eyes and bounced around to the front of Fuji. “How were your holidays, Fujiko?”

“Well enough. I got another cactus. I shall show him to you once we’re in the train.” said Fuji, with a smile. “Yours?”

“Oishi and I saw each other a lot and he has a whole aquarium, it’s super cool!” said Eiji, with a wide grin. “But huh, aren’t we missing a Fuji? Where’s Yuuta? He’s a first year, right?”

Fuji’s smile fell away as he looked down the platform. He couldn’t see the telltale brown hair anymore, Yuuta had probably already boarded the train. Which they would have to do now, or they would risk missing the train. “He didn’t want to sit with us.” said Fuji, quietly. “He’s off to find his own friends...”

Eiji’s face fell, as they wheeled their luggage to the train and rolled it in. “I’m sorry, Fujiko..." He said, as he rested his shoulder of Fuji's shoulder. "But you know, that happens a lot. Nobody wants to be stuck with their sibling on their first day! I didn’t want to sit with nee-chan when she was still in school. It’s just not cool, you know? But we were still close. You shouldn’t worry about it, Fujiko.”

Fuji smiled, pretending that Eiji had helped him. In reality, he could only feel like Yuuta was drifting further and further away and it hurt. 

“Don’t injure yourself, Kikumaru-senpai.” said Yagyuu Hiroshi, as he passed by, levitating the luggage to the top of the luggage rack easily, as Eiji had been about to lift it up there. “We’re allowed to use magic responsibly on the train, remember?”

“Yeah, I forgot! Thanks Yagyuu!!” said Eiji, as he waved towards the younger boy, who just nodded and slipped through the aisles. Fuji just smirked as he pushed into their cabin. Inui and Tezuka were already in there and reading their books, as usually having taken the window seats. Saeki, who had been braiding Kisarazu Ryou’s hair, looked up to wave at them. “Hey Fuji!”

“Hey Sae.” said Fuji, as he took his seat next to the two of them. “No Oishi yet?”

“Nope. Probably with Taka-san at the other side of the train.” said Saeki, with a slight shrug. 

“They’ll make their way here once we start on our way to Nara, most likely. Kawamura came all the way from Hokkaido, so he’s been on the train for four hours already. He will be stretching his legs in the platform until we leave and Oishi is with him.” said Inui, not looking up from his book. 

Fuji always felt bad for Taka, having to come all the way from Hokkaido and having to get up at the time they did when they had school, to make sure that he'd catch the train to Nara in time. There were two trains to Mahoutokoro; one from the north and the one from the south. The north train generally had more passengers and stops, while the south train had a lot of area to cover. Either way, they were scheduled to both arrive at Mahoutokoro in the early evening. 

“Your brother isn’t here?” asked Tezuka, looking up from his book. Oh, there was a surprise, Fuji had thought that Tezuka mostly ignored their idle chat unless it had to do with him. 

“He’s somewhere on the train.” said Fuji, dismissively, as if it didn’t hurt that Yuuta wasn’t here with the people he trusted most. As if he wasn't worrying about where Yuuta was and whether the friends he were making were nice and whether Yuuta had enough food and money for the whole journey. As if he were fine. “Finding friends.”

“That’s good.” said Tezuka, decisively, as he met Fuji's gaze. “It’s good to make acquaintances before sorting, so that you will have friends outside of your house.” Fuji sometimes wondered whether Tezuka could see through his lies, but usually dismissed it. Tezuka had never commented on the lies, so Fuji treated the situation as if Tezuka didn't give him significant looks and disguised pep-talks. 

Fuji nodded, with a small smile, as Eiji started to chat with Kisarazu about the summer homework with Inui and Saeki throwing in their two cents. He only half paid attention, the rest of his attention going towards the train speeding away from Japan, at such a fast pace, that Fuji couldn’t even tell they were in motion. It felt poetic in many ways, because sometimes he couldn’t even feel that Yuuta was leaving him, until he really looked. 

He’d always been told as a kid to look after Yuuta. He’d taken on the responsibility with little resentment; he loved Yuuta dearly and he knew that they would get along better than he and Yumiko had, because they were the same gender and closer in ages too. Yumiko was getting married this summer, as the age of twenty-two, while Fuji couldn’t even think about that. He and Yuuta had bound to be close. But, he didn’t know where’d gone wrong. He’d been too smart?

The one thing that everybody had always praised him for, yet the one thing that made Yuuta hate him. Fuji smiled, sadly, as he glanced down at his lap. His musings and the background conversation were interrupted by their compartment door sliding open. Taka and Oishi squeezed into the rather small compartment and Eiji grinned as he tackled Oishi in a hug. 

“Oiiiiissshhiii, you guys were gone for aaaaagggeeesss, we thought you’d DIED!” he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Taka pulled Eiji off Oishi, who looked weak in the face and was blushing just a little. “Eiji!” he protested and they all shuffled to accommodate the three extra people. Fuji ended up almost sitting on Saeki and Eiji was using Oishi as a chair but they all fit. 

“Fujiko, wasn’t there some cactus you had?” asked Eiji, as Tezuka greeted Taka evenly. 

"Ahh, that’s right.” said Fuji, as he got up to rummage among their luggage outside and pulled out his newest pet. “What do you think?” he asked, as he showed them the magical cactus. He knew that most of them weren’t interested, except Oishi and Inui, but they all pretended to ooh and ahh, anyway. 

Fuji smirked a little, as he stole one of Kisarazu’s chocolate stars and threw it at his cactus. Almost instantly, it’s needles elongated and many more appeared. Eiji, Saeki and Osihi all backed away rapidly and Kisarazu glared at Fuji for stealing his chocolate. But Inui just pushed up his glasses. “Ii data.” 

The train stopped again, and Fuji was pushed firmly back into Kisarazu and Saeki’s shoulders. “Nagano stop?” asked Taka as Fuji shifted up and perched on the table in the centre of the compartment, feeling it was a little safer than Saeki’s bony shoulders, in the case of another sudden stop. 

Inui nodded. “I can see Sengoku, so I’d imagine so.” Fuji brightened a little at that fact, he liked Sengoku. He was always highly amusing to rile up and Saeki always knew the best ways to irritate the red-head. 

“Toyama, Fukui, Nagano, Kyoto then Nara, right?” asked Taka, speaking up for the first time and Tezuka nodded. 

“There aren’t many students at each stop so it won’t be too long.” said Tezuka. “The majority of students are picked up from Chiba and Tokyo.”

“Which is why we wait there for an eternity, getting bored.” said Taka, with a slightly amused smile. “The children from smaller areas have no luck if they get caught in traffic.”

Eiji flopped out on top of Taka, Oishi and Tezuka’s laps. Tezuka looked a little disgruntled to have to adjust his book for Eiji, but did it anyway. Fuji admired that of Eiji; he might not have been the most sneaky of the Peony, but he always got his way by other methods.”Why do we need to take a train anyway? Couldn’t we just floo there?”

“The muggleborns need a way to get here, Kikumaru.” said Saeki, with a soft laugh, as he stole some of Kisarazu’s chocolate as well, as the train started again. “Besides, it’s tradition, to help foster out-of-house friendships, by giving us a teacher-less environment to bond together.”

Kikumaru groaned. “It’s booooorring.” he complained to Oishi and Oishi just laughed, 

“So, now everyone’s here, how was everyone’s summers?” asked Kisarazu, curiously. “Atsushi and I did a lot of waterskiing in Greece, and did summer homework in the other half. Met Sae a couple of times at the beach, as well.”

“Greece, did you see the ruins?" asked Inui curiously and Kisarazu shrugged. "Atsushi's more into that stuff, he and Mum went to a tonne of old places. You'd have to ask him, sorry. Inui. I was more into the culture."

Inui nodded, as he made a note on the inside of his wrist. "My summer consisted of mainly studying for OWLs.” stated Inui, “But quite a few letters with Renji and eight successful experiments with magic, inbetween. I attended three magic development conferences as well, with my mother.”

“Busy, busy.” said Fuji, with an amused smile. Inui was the stereotypical Willow student and it showed in everything that he did. “I was with my cacti and succulents for a lot of the time. I also went cycling to a lot of places with my camera and got a lot of pictures of temples and tourists.”

“That sounds fun, Fujiko! I did summer homework with nii-chan and little bro and ate ice-cream and practised quidditch! Oh, and I visited Oishi a lot, and he has an entire aquarium and I didn’t know this before!” said Eiji, exploding up, almost knocking Tezuka’s book out of his hand. Tezuka glared at Eiji, who winced. “Sorry Tezuka! You should go next, then.”

“Don't do it again. And my father asked me to go to the Wizengamot trials with him.” said Tezuka, stiffly. “I spent most of the time there as either a scribe or a spectator. I did some summer homework while the time was slow. I’ll have to study more during this year to prepare for OWLs.”

Fuji thought that sounded a little lonely, but who was he to comment? Most of his summer had been him and his camera. Yumiko had been with her boyfriend for the vast majority and Yuuta had been holed up in his room or running laps to practise for Quidditch, Yuuta's only love. He'd been just as lonely as Tezuka, if not more. At least Tezuka had been able to speak with the Wizengamot. 

“I was training with dad about how to make sushi properly and I think I mastered about half of the types that dad makes.” said Taka, softly. “They have doubts about the magical world, so they want me to have a fallback if it doesn’t work out. But I missed everyone immensely, I should have let Junichi take more letters for me.”

“Sushi? You should make some for us, sometime. We can cook together or something. With Bunta and Jackal-kun, I hear they cook well. ” said Saeki, with a warm grin. “I ended up spending all of my time at the beach. There’s a muggle who sells some beach food and icecream, so I worked there and did homework when we were slow. Went surfing a lot, so that was fun, even if the parents disapproved.”

“And picked up girls by the handful.” coughed Kisarazu and Saeki just smiled sheepishly at Kisarazu. Fuji wondered when it was that Sae had gotten so close with the younger boy and why Fuji hadn't noticed. 

“Your holidays all sound interesting.” said Oishi, with a slightly nervous laugh. “I just stayed at home and did homework and looked after the fish.” At Eiji’s wiggle, he added, “And got some visits from friends, occasionally. I also got my prefect's badge. I was surprised! I expected that Jackal would get it!”

"There was a higher percentage that you would receive the prefect badge, because of your tendency to worry." said Inui, with an amused grin. “And our holidays weren’t nearly as interesting as Yukimura’s though.” said Inui. “The International Dueling Federation gave him a free world tour, of promoting some duelling brands and the sport of duelling in general. Renji was sending me some letters about it.”

Fuji was, grudgingly, impressed. He was considered a genius by many, but few could match Yukimura’s prowess in that field, for his prodigious work in the duelling field. “How interesting.” said Eiji, with a grin. “I’ll have to bug him, see if he got me souvenirs!” Fuji just laughed, he could only imagine Yukimura’s irritation at Eiji trying to get something from him. Even if Eiji and Yukimura were roommates, they weren't extremely close. He would pay to take a picture of that moment, of Yukimura showing anything other than a smile or determination for the camera. 

Tezuka shook his head, but even he looked vaguely amused by Eiji's enthusiasm. Oishi however, looked scandalized. "Eiji! You can’t just demand him for a present, how guilty will he feel if he didn’t?”

As the debate over thankfulness and gifts erupted, Fuji leant back onto the table as the compartment exploded. Only Tezuka seemed out of the argument, as he flicked a page in the book and Fuji wished that it was his camera that he’d removed from his luggage and not his cactus. But more than that, he really wished that Yuuta had joined him. His inclusion would have made the compartment more crowded, but no one really minded having to sit on each other to fit everyone. Fuji wished Yuuta could see this, the friends who Fuji loved so much. Maybe it would help Yuuta understand Fuji a little more and stop hating Fuji for something he couldn't help. 

But that would require Yuuta wanting to see Fuji at all and understand Fuji at all. That would require Yuuta actually caring about Fuji, as much as Fuji cared for Yuuta. Fuji just sighed and exhaled sadly. He had to stop caring so much, and he would stop being hurt so much. He could look after Yuuta’s wellbeing without caring so much about Yuuta’s opinion, couldn't he? 

With a slight glance towards the world passing by them so fast that Fuji could see nothing but blurs, Fuji leant forward and joined the lively debate with his friends. His relationship with Yuuta was an inevitable speeding course and Fuji just had to ride it to the end, and deal with the consequences when they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he meets Yuuta's new friends, Mizuki-san and Dane-duckman, and all of that resolve goes out of the window.


	5. Teacher Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiba regrets all decisions to join the faculty of Mahoutokoro.

As she left the Entrance Hall, after the feast, Shiba Saori still wasn’t sure why she had taken this teaching job. She’d never hated Mahoutokoro, but she’d never liked the school that much either. She’d always wanted to go into reporting worldwide, in some huge reporting paper, and had sent out so many letters to so many different people, looking for a job at a magical newspaper. 

She’d applied for paid internships, applied for unpaid internships and any free positions that she’d heard rumours about. Yet, every single letter had come back over the break, as a rejection. And Shiba, as a muggleborn, couldn’t afford to not have a magical job. Her parents were already pushing for her to come back to the normal world and take some entrance exams and join a good university, and study literature the normal way.

But Shiba hadn’t wanted that. Why would you waste seven years of a life in the magical world, if you meant to go back to the muggle world afterwards? The muggle world was dull and dry and uninteresting, after a world where the rules of physics could be altered with the flick of a wrist. Who would return there for good, after even a glimpse at the incredibly vibrant, magical world?

Perhaps that was why it had led to her, drunk in a bar with her old mentor and former crush, Inoue Mamoru, speaking about a free position for a teacher in Language and Calligraphy, one of Shiba’s best subjects apart from History. But then again, she’d only been good at History to impress Inoue, so Language and Calligraphy was her best subject. 

After the killer hangover, she’d applied to the school, faced the always-intimidating Kurobe-kouchou for a job interview, and somehow stumbled her way into a full-time, decently-paid job. Teaching. At Mahoutokoro. Immediately after graduating. 

Shiba really didn’t know what she was doing here, but her old house advisor, Ryuuzaki-sensei had been smiling at her over the Grand Table, as she’d stood up to introduce herself to all of the incoming students, and that had given her strength. It was that strength that had been propelling her towards her dorm, before a hand grabbed her upper arm. 

“Saori-chan.” whispered a smooth voice and Shiba turned around to greet a sweetly smiling, Irie Kanata. 

“Kanata-kun.” she said, with a smile. That’s right, she’d forgotten, Irie was taking over the Transfiguration teacher’s place. They’d been good classmates, even if they weren’t in the same house. “What’s the matter?”

“Teacher’s meeting in five.” said Irie, with a small smile, as he slid his hand down to her wrist and tugged her along down the corridor away from the stream of students heading to their dorms. “It goes late into the night. That’s why the second day back, nothing happens. Supposedly it’s for the students to adjust, but it’s really for the teachers to recover from the night of no sleep.” he explained, matter-of-factly. 

No sleep? Shiba blinked, a little nervously, as Irie tapped his wand on the teacher’s staff room in the pattern they’d all been taught this morning, by Sakaki-sensei. Shiba had never actually been here though, which made her gape a little at the opulence. It was filled with large, cushy chairs and elaborate side-tables and strange architectural constructions that might have been modern art. The room had a homely feel, perhaps added to by the large, organization of several types of alcohol, that took up one whole wall of the staff room. 

Was that really necessary? As Irie took a seat, Shiba followed suit and also took one, a little further away from the edge of the room. It was mostly full already, with Kurobe-kouchou lounging near the fireplace in the middle, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei pouring glasses for everyone and Saitou-sensei, Tsuge-sensei and Inoue-senpai lightly discussing their break. Shiba wondered what was really going to happen and leant towards Irie.

“Is it much of a staff meeting with this much alcohol?” asked Shiba, with a slight hint of nervousness. 

Irie just smirked. “It’s not really a staff meeting in that way, Saori-chan.” Was it really necessary for Irie to do that? Pretend like he knew everything and make it sound more sinister than it really was? 

Shiba hit his arm, firmly, with a frown. “Well, you should have told me! I could use the sleep.”

“Either way, had Irie taken you here or not, you would not have slept.” said Yamato-san, with a slight smile, as he adjusted his blue sunglasses and took a sip from some applejuice. He had technically only been a student-teacher until last year, but since he was actually gifted with prophecy and using the instruments of divination, he’d replaced the old teacher last year. “Isn’t it better to be here and get to know your new colleagues?”

Shiba nodded, uneasily, that sounded like a prediction if she’d heard one. “If you say it that way.” she said, making her mind up to have fun. “Do they have non-alcoholic drinks at that impressive place?”

Irie shook his head. “Just summon some from the kitchen. Look, Jun!” he called. A well-dressed and young-looking house-elf popped up in front of Shiba, Irie and Yamato and bowed. “Senseis, what can Jun do for you?”

Shiba would never get used to house-elves, no matter how long she was in the magical world for. “Just a glass of butterbeer, please Jun. Thank you!” she said, politely, shaking off her surprise at the house-elf appearing out of nowhere. 

“Some non-alcoholic champagne for me?” asked Irie, with a disarming smile. The elf nodded and snapped her fingers. The two drinks were instantly in Jun’s hands and she passed the drinks along. “Alright senseis, I’z be going now.” she said, with a salute, as she magicked away. 

Shiba took a sip of the butterbeer and felt the familiar apple and cinnamon taste on her tongue. It was spring, so it was nice to taste autumn on her tongue now. Yamato took a seat next to her and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence, as the staffroom quieted under Hanamura’s glare. 

“Is everyone here?” demanded the formidable woman from her perch at the bar. Most girls had held Hanamura-sensei up as a standard for how to look at forty. She looked perfect and was still the first wet-dream of probably every boy at Mahoutokoro. Not to mention, she was the previous duelling champion of the International Duelling Federation and one of the leading developers of new spellwork. 

Osamu-sensei scuttered in, looking a little sheepish to be late. Ryuuzaki-sensei floated the cup of alcohol to Osamu, without moving from her spot. Osamu then perched on one of the art installments, without looking bothered. Shiba was impressed; those things looked sharp and she hadn’t seen him cast a cushioning charm. “Now we’re all here.” said Ryuuzaki-sensei, with a slight hint of reproach to her voice. “Has anyone any urgent announcements before we make it into the night?”

“Just to be sure, the magical world is aware that England is no longer free?” asked Saitou, his eyes flashing, as he sipped from his martini. 

“Everyone knows. No one wants to act.” said Sakaki, curtly, from where he was lounging by a window. “The IWC have discussed boycotting Britain, but since Britain insists that Thicknesse and Scrimgeour have the situation under control, all we have are rumours of the freedom fighters from inside the country. No one wants to attack Britain without being sure that the Dark Lord Voldemort is at the head of the government.”

“How frustrating.” commented Inoue, staring down at his beer, morosely, “There are loopholes in the legislature that they could use to avoid that possibility and save the British populace a lot of fear...”

“War costs money. Nobody wants to get into that. It’s enough if the IWC are just disapproving of Voldemort, but not Britain.” said Tsuge, sharply. “Just follow the Americans and their actions, they’re the best at covering their asses.”

“That it?” asked Hanamura, looking irritated, as she down a shot of vodka. “We can move onto our main business for the night?”

“Go ahead, Hanamura-sensei.” said Saitou, with a slight clipped voice. Shiba frowned, she didn’t think she’d ever seen Saitou look irritated at anyone before. He’d only cursed when he’d collided with a door, before. He was capable of being cruel, but she’d never seen him angry. 

“Alright, betting pools!” said Ryuuzaki, as she levitated a large, heavy-looking jar of money and a clipboard towards Banda-sensei. Betting pools? Shiba frowned, was this game night or something?

Banda-sensei looked a little irritated to have to put down his flamboyant looking martini, but as he opened up the clipboard, he grinned. “Okay, this year’s guesses for children from the last day of last school year....it was a close call between Sumire and Yuudai....but in the end, Yuudai wins, with 35 students predicted correctly.”

There was polite applause from the staff and Irie made sure to make his clapping louder. Shiba was still a little confused as to what was happening and looked around the room for a little more of a clue and got nothing. 

“Sumire gets a special mention, because she guessed every single one of her kids right, this year!” said Banda, with a grin. 

“That reminds me..” said Sakaki, with a frown, “Why would you put Echizen as a Plum? He’s been described as the most precocious kid since Yukimura. Surely, that was Willow?”

“He’s also been described as the most arrogant and cocky bratling that my informant had ever laid eyes on. He was a clear vote for Peony.” sniffed Hanamura, as she downed another shot of vodka. Shiba just gaped. Had the teachers...bet about which house the students were getting into?

“Do you always bet about who goes to which house?” demanded Shiba, in a frantic whisper to Yamato, who she was starting to feel was more reliable than Irie. 

“Mmm. I’ve been winning for most of these years too. I think there’s going to be a petition against my involvement in the betting pool soon.” said Yamato, with a placid smile. “Like the blooming sakura that eventually fall and wither, so is my gambling career.”

Shiba almost tipped her butterbeer over Yamato. Almost. She liked her butterbeer. “Wonderful” She should have stopped there, but her curiosity always worked against her (why she’d wanted to be a reporter). “....who guessed my house right?”

“Muggleborns are usually more up in the air, but Inoue and Ryuuzaki guessed you right.” Yamato said, before Ryuuzaki finally spoke up about her decision. 

“I chose Plum, because Echizen Ryoma wants to beat his father. And for all of his distrust of his father, he wants to beat his father fairly, by following the same path. I chose Plum, because Echizen Ryoma chose Plum, not because he suits Plum perfectly.” she said, with a firm glance around, to see if there were still any dissenters. Ryuuzaki was, however, one of the scariest and oldest teachers, so no one said a word. 

Saitou smiled, from where he was lounging with his martini. “Ryuuzaki-sensei, what about your own granddaughter? She didn’t get into your house, weren’t you disappointed?”

Ryuuzaki laughed. “Oh please, Sakuno’s not stupid enough to be a Plum. She’ll be happier in Mulberry.”

“Ahh, I can see why when we look at students like Mukahi-kun, but think about Tezuka and Sanada. Are they not the third and fourth respectively in school rankings?” asked Banda, kindly, with just a little bit of mischief in his voice.

“If Yukimura’s complaints are anything, I wouldn’t call Sanada anything but stupid.” muttered Irie to Shiba, a little louder than he’d expected. 

There was a large turn of heads towards the three youngest members of the staffroom and Shiba had to remember in that moment that she _was_ considered an outgoing and extroverted person, and that cowering behind Irie would not help her image as a strong teacher.

“That’s right...” said Sakaki, with an almost predatory smirk. “You three know most of the students already, don’t you? You could help with next year’s bets.”

Shiba let out an almost inaudible squeak as Kurobe-kouchou beckoned them to the centre and breathed heavily outwards. “I thought the bettings were over though?” she asked, weakly. “There aren’t any more students to be sorted.”

“The bets on sorting are completed. Now are the predictions for the rest of the year.” said Tsuge, with an almost sour look. “I’m saying at least ten parties with underage drinking that we’ll have to break up.”

“Why limit it at ten?” asked Hanamura. “Our seventh-years are devious. I place my bet at forty-five.”

“Ten!” “Fifty-three!” “Seventy-five!” “Eleven!” “Sixteen!” Shiba glanced at all of the teachers shouting out numbers at high-speed, who could take reco– she paused upon seeing Banda-sensei’s quill move along the paper at high speed. Right. Charms Teacher. 

“I’m betting we have three nervous breakdowns in the week before OWLs, all of which caused by Akutsu staring at them for too long.” said Osamu, as he summoned an entire bottle of vodka from the wall. 

“Agreed.” concurred Saitou, without a doubt. “I also predict that Oishi will attempt to drop himself from the roof of the main building in the lead-up to NEWTs.” 

“Why stop at Oishi? I think half of Mulberry and Willow will find themselves up there if they have standardized testing this year.” said Irie, darkly. “More than once, if I think about our comrades last year.”

“I believe this year is the year that some of the reporters that follow Yukimura-kun like a swarm of flies will find Aoi’s student pictures.” said Sakaki, sipping from his cup, not looking in the least bit ruffled by Hanamura’s furious look. 

“I believe this year, someone will get lost in Tarou’s silk scarf collection and we won’t find them until next year.” countered Hanamura, with a sniff.

Inoue-senpai glanced a look with Shiba and they both grimaced, mildly, especially at Ryuuzaki’s pleased smirk and Saitou’s increased interest. Inoue-senpai subtly gestured to Shiba and Shiba shook her head, firmly. Inoue frowned, before sighing. “How many times do you think Ojii-sensei will fall asleep and we’ll never know?” asked Inoue, quickly, to diffuse the tension between the two house leaders. 

There was an audible sound of disappointment as Sakaki turned away from his glare at Hanamura. “Infinite times. I do believe he is asleep right now.”

“I’m placing a bet slightly less than that, at 1500.” piped up Shiba, softly. She would probably lose, but it seemed to be directing attention away from the fight between Sakaki and Hanamura that was brewing. Irie shot her a slightly betrayed look but Shiba just pursed her lips. 

“How many times the oversize chinese chomping cabbages will have to eat nosy Plum Students?” asked Saitou and Shiba froze. What? There were oversized chinese chomping cabbage? That could eat students?

“Based off last year, I’d say 12.” said Ryuuzaki, coolly. “The legend is starting to spread, unfortunately, so my house is starting to get prepared. We need to think of something more deterring for the troublemakers.”

“A pit of fruit-bats, like Durmstrang?” suggested Osamu, curiously. “They’d be useful for Herbology lessons?”

“It has to be something new.” emphasized Ryuuzaki, “The Bats at Durmstrang are a legend. This has to be unique.”

“A giant panda. That hugs you and never lets go.” suggested Banda, as he summoned a stream of red wine from the open bottle next to Kurobe-kouchou. Kurobe-kouchou glared at Banda, but Banda just smiled in return.

“I believe a nundu would be the best measure.” said Kurobe-kouchou, icily and everyone winced. They all exchanged looks amongst themselves, before Ryuuzaki, as Deputy Headmistress and Care of Magical Creatures teacher spoke up. 

“Yukio-kun, we cannot kill the students. We just want to instill in them a sense of discipline. Even one hundred wizards cannot subdue a nundu.” she said, cautiously. Shiba knew that Ryuuzaki and Ojii had been here forever, so Ryuuzaki had probably taught Kurobe-kouchou back when Kurobe-kouchou was a kid, but it was strange how Ryuuzaki was sort of trying to coax Kurobe-kouchou into agreeing with her. 

“I didnt mean it in that way, Sumire.” he said, coolly. “The myth should be spread of a nundu. We’ll have something transfigured to look like one, a sustained transfiguration or even a sustained conjugation, without the poison or the deathly experience. That way, the students will have more fear.” 

Sakaki nodded. “It makes sense. And I think most students believe us capable of keeping an actual nundu is school...?” he turned to look at the newest trio, who all nodded in unison. Everyone was more than capable of believing that. 

“Then we’re decided.” said Hanamura, concisely. “Yukio’s suggestion sounds fair. Now, how many of you believe that Kikumaru finally confesses his love for Oishi this year?”

Shiba blinked as she finished her butterbeer in one full gulp. Why was she surprised by this? They’d pretty much bet on every other aspect of student life, why not romances? 

“I don’t think they need to confess, they already know each other’s hearts.” said Banda, cheerfully. “I bet against you, Aoi, it won’t happen.”

“Tachibana An and Kirihara Akaya.” added Irie, with a slight smirk. “They’ve been fighting and flirting for four years.”

“Atobe and Yukimura.” suggested Ryuuzaki with a slight smirk and the room exploded into chaos. Shiba just stared at the yelling and the betting and the cacophony around her, before summoning for a bottle of hard liquor and taking a sip straight from the bottle. Because screw staying sober in this mess. Nobody gave a shit that she was underage. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /and Shiba ends the night making a 400 galleon bet on Atobe/Tezuka


	6. Unfair Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choutarou and Sakuno have a chat and Shishido elbows his way in, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many updates! These are the shots I've been thinking of over this year and have finally finished writing ~~while procrastinating on writing actual fic with plots~~

Choutarou ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair as he got up from his slightly rushed breakfast. It was a Saturday, which meant getting up early for Mulberry’s Quidditch Practise, before going to train with Shishido-san about their dueling matches. It meant that food came on a slightly lower priority scale than anything else but Shishido-san always forced him to eat a large lunch, so it was okay. 

As he passed some of the first year tables, he noticed a loud boy with a unibrow speak up, “It’s not fair that Ryuuzaki always gets good grades in Charms. Like nobody gets good grades in Charms except the Willow kids. It’s obviously because of her grandma being a teacher and favouring her.”

Choutarou’s eyes flickered to the small girl who was hunched up at the end of the table, looking a little miserable. He remembered her as one of the new first-years this year and while he was pretty busy, he was never too busy for people who needed help.

‘That’s not fair!” said a girl with a mole and pigtails, that Choutarou didn’t recognize. 

“She’s right, that’s not fair.” said Choutarou, evenly. The boy with the unibrow stuttered at the sight of Choutarou’s height and disapproving expression. “She’s clearly been working hard at Charms, since Banda-sensei is a very fair teacher. It’s also pretty stupid to say that her grandma is influencing anything. Ryuuzaki-sensei doesn’t teach Charms, she teaches Care of Magical Creatures, which first-years can’t take anyway.”

The unibrow boy just nodded, looking sort of scared to be hexed. “You should apologize to Ryuuzaki-san.” prompted Choutarou.

‘I’m sorry!” wailed the unibrow boy. “I didn’t really mean it, Ryuuzaki!”

The girl just nodded and bit her lip as she looked down at the table. It was clear that conversation would be awkward once Choutarou left, so Choutarou smiled at her. “Will you help me with something Ryuuzaki-san, if you’re finished?”

Ryuuzaki nodded and got up. “I’ll see you in the library, Tomo-chan.” she almost whispered, as she trailed Choutarou. Choutarou made his steps a little shorter so she could keep up with him. “How are you doing in classes, Ryuuzaki-san?” he asked, cheerily. 

“Q-quite well. All the teachers seem to like me.” she stammered, looking quite nervous.

“That’s good. If you need any help in anything, don’t hesitate to come to me or to Kabaji-kun. He might look a bit scary, but I’m fairly sure he’s nicer than I am.” Choutarou offered, not entirely sure that the younger girl would take up his offer, with her startled look. 

Ryuuzaki fiddled with the end of her braid as they walked towards the Zen Garden. “What did you need help with, senpai?” she asked, quietly, as she shouldered her bag better, as it made to fall off her shoulder. . 

“Nothing much. It just looked like you needed to get away from them.” Choutarou said with a soft smile and to his surprise, she smiled back at him. 

“Oh. Thank you, Ohtori-senpai.” she said, gratefully, as she bowed. “They’re my friends, really! They’re super nice! It’s just, sometimes...”

“Sometimes they can be mean?” filled in Choutarou, softly. Ryuuzaki nodded, with a nervous look on her face, as she tugged her pigtails. 

Choutarou took a seat on the rim of the fountain in the centre of the garden and beckoned that she took a seat next to him. He’d be late for his meeting with Shishido-san, but Shishido-san was always understanding about Choutarou’s occasional detours to do his Mulberry duty. Considering Shishido had been the one to do this for Choutarou back in his own first year, he had to understand it. Choutarou wasn’t really sure what he’d do year after next when Shishido-san graduated, he was so used to Shishido-san’s support in practically everything. 

“Did you know that my elder sister is the Potions teacher?” asked Choutarou, calmly as she cautiously took a seat on the rim of the fountain. 

Ryuuzaki tilted her head and shook her head, though by the slightly comprehending look in her eyes, she remembered that it was Ohtori-sensei and Ohtori-senpai. Most people struggled to make the connection, since his sister had a much more dirty blonde hairstyle. 

“She started teaching a year before I got into Mahoutokoro and since Potions was one of my highest grades, she got accused of favouritism a lot and I was always sort of the scapegoat for everyone else doing badly in Potions.” Choutarou explained, with a slight grimace at the memories. He remembered how the only person to really say anything was Hiyoshi and even Hiyoshi couldn’t be with Choutarou all the time, since they weren’t in the same house. 

“It was pretty miserable and I never really spoke up about it when they said stuff like that, and it only got worse.” said Choutarou, pensively, as he twisted the cross necklace around his fingers and stared up at the roses. “See, we Mulberries are known for being kind and loyal, but somehow in my head, that translated to not fighting back when they hurt me, because they were friends.”

He tossed a significant look to Ryuuzaki, who just looked away, with a light blush on her cheeks. “At least I was silent, until this senpai, from a completely different house just stopped in the middle of the corridor when my tormentors from other houses were ragging on me. I didn’t know him beyond reputation, yet he still stopped to stand up for me, telling them they were stupid and that none of the teachers here play favourites until it comes to Quidditch.”

Ryuuzaki laughed immediately, with a large emphatic nod and Choutarou grinned. “Right? Your grandma is Plum’s head as well, she must be obsessed.”

“She really is....” said Ryuuzaki, her voice finally reaching above the mumble that she’d had the whole time. It was still quiet, but not to the point where Ohtori had to concentrate to hear her. “She decorated the whole house with Quidditch stuff when we went to the World Cup and she knows every move and spends all summer analysing her players and how they’ll do.”

Choutarou grinned; that sure sounded like the Deputy Headmistress. “But anyway, that senpai pulled me aside and he told me something I’ll never forget. It’s one thing for other people to stand up for you, but that will never be taken seriously unless you stand up for yourself. Especially when they’re your friends; they’ll think that you’re okay with it and continue doing that and make it feel worse. You have to set your boundaries immediately. It’s okay to forgive them for it, that’s what we Mulberries do. But you have to make sure they won’t run all over you.”

Ryuuzaki nodded, as she glanced down at her lap. “I j-just...don’t want to get rid of them. T-they’re my first friends.” she stuttered, softly. “I was never confident enough to make any other friends...and these ones came to me.” She looked up at him, with slightly wavering eyes, as if to emphasize how rare that was. 

Choutarou smiled encouragingly and squeezed her shoulder. “They’ll still be your friends. Just say that it isn’t right for them to blame favouritism for their bad grades in a subject. Offer to help them study if you think it’ll help? Correct their homework or give them tips. But make it clear that you don’t want them teasing you for it.”

She nodded, slowly, before throwing herself into Choutarou’s side, in a tight hug. “Thank you so much, senpai.” she said, muffled into his side. 

Choutarou grinned and hugged her softly. “My pleasure, Ryuuzaki-chan. Now, you should go meet your friend in the library, yes?”

Ryuuzaki pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed entirely red, but nodded as she got up and started to run back. She turned at the entrance to the Zen Gardens. “THANK YOU, SENPAI!” she yelled, as she kept running back to the palace and Choutarou laughed. That was the loudest he’d heard her speak yet. He hoped that she kept that courage for the rest of her year here. 

“Should I feel jealous?” asked an amused voice and Choutarou almost jumped. 

“Shishido-san.” he greeted happily as he stretched out his legs, not getting up from the fountain. It was weird to be shorter than Shishido-sani, but sort of nice. “Not unless you want to be.”

“She’s cute.” commented Shishido-san, as he took a seat next to Choutarou and ran a hand through his long hair. “I could be.”

Choutarou shook my head, contently. “Not my type. Though you ought to watch out, she may be my type soon.”

Shishido-san laughed and jabbed Choutarou in the side with his elbow. “Jerk.” he accused, without heat. “What were you actually doing?”

“Telling her the same advice that another very wise guy told me, about how to stand up for yourself and then everyone else will stand up for you.” said Choutarou softly. “So that she’ll be able to pass it on to another too mild-mannered Mulberry in the future.”

Shishido-san blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Nah, it wasn’t wise, it was just common sense.” Then he recovered and shot Choutarou a huge grin. “Because you’re stupidly noble about that shit. You’d think you were a Plum with that sort of shit.”

Choutarou shook his head, with a light grin. He always loved seeing Shishido-san’s reactions to everything. “It’s something I’ll never forget, senpai. It was pretty wise for someone who can be so dense at other times.”

Shishido-san elbowed him again and got up from the fountain. “Come on, we’d better get to the library, before you turn this into one of those romance novels that Oshitari-senpai likes to read.”

With a shudder, Choutarou got up and followed. He hated those novels, especially when girls quoted those things to him on his birthday and generally chased him around the school with chocolates. “Never, Shishido-san.” he said, as he followed the other. 

Shishido-san turned around and grinned. “Good. Or else I’d be forced to disown you.”

Choutarou just snorted and followed Shishido, with the sun warming his back as they left.


	7. Finding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada finds it difficult to catch time to speak with his friends. Set in his last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA for Chapter 2: I realized that I screwed up with my timeline (since I didn't have the intense planning doc then). Oji is not the headmaster, Kurobe is. And Shiba is not a teacher back then.

The thing that was difficult about having best friends in other houses was time. Often, it was easier to study in the common room than it was to leave to go anywhere else. And between quidditch club and duelling sessions and other clubs like kendo and calligraphy, Sanada had difficulty finding time to really talk to his friends. 

It was easier to talk to Kite, because he was in Calligraphy club and they both argued a lot over what constituted as proper handwriting and whether the character needed the bolder letters of Sanada’s style or whether it required the thinner, reedy writing of Kite. At least both of them were in agreement that the emotionless calligraphy of the dictation quills was an abomination 

It was also easier to talk to Yagyuu, Marui and Shiraishi, because they were in his dueling unit and they often ended up arguing about how to take each other down or about Shiraishi’s inability to stay clothed and how he would rival Inui soon. Sanada sort of wished he was in the dueling unit of some of his other friends, when Marui goes into ‘tensei teki’ mode or has a breakdown over the Gamp’s Laws of Transfiguration (you mean I can’t make cake from thin air? Why do I even exist?), but Sanada was proud of his team. 

Tezuka shared pretty much all of Sanada’s classes and as Tezuka’s Quidditch vice-captain, Sanada shared a lot of time with Tezuka and though they had argued passive-aggressively over... _everything_ , Sanada liked Tezuka. They both shared the same struggles about dealing with the reckless members of their house, in any case. 

But with his closest friends, the only time that Sanada ever got to see them, was when they were patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts at night. 

Technically, Sanada’s patrolling partner was Nezuki-chan, the female prefect for Plum, but after their first week of patrolling in awkward silence, due to their almost opposite personalities, they decided to patrol with their friends and just make sure all of the routes were covered by somebody. It made life easier and besides, nobody really wanted to patrol with someone they hated. 

There was the side effect of getting distracted by patrolling with his friends, as evidenced by the fact that Yukimura and Yanagi were currently trying to outdo each other’s art displays using their wands and created light displays in the darkened and peaceful Zen Garden, but they had managed to get around that small technicality with a spell that Yukimura and himself had worked on during Spell Development. 

An alarm ward placed around the doors of the dorms, activated and maintained by two people to make sure that the ward was practically unbreakable. It would alert them every time something or someone passed through the door. Sometimes they’d had false alarms of sweet wrappers or breezes, but they’d also caught many students trying to get out using creative methods. Including Momoshiro and Echizen. 

Still...it didn’t sit well with Sanada. The wards weren’t perfect. No wards were, judging by the dementor incident. 

“Stop being a grump, Gen.” said Yukimura cheerily, as he added a galloping gryphon to the illuminated sky, bursting through Yanagi’s peaceful scene of a waterfall and a line of monks silently meditating and scaring the monks. “What are you thinking about so deeply about, anyway?”

“I was wondering about whether the wards outside the dorms will hold. It feels like we are slacking off, doesn’t it?” asked Sanada, as he pensively stared at the monks attempting to ward away the gryphon with their staffs.

“They’ll hold.” said Yanagi easily, as he countered with a large firebreathing dragon that burnt up the monks and the gryphon in one deadly hot burst of flames. “Don’t forget that you and Seiichi based them off the wards used for the dueling tournaments to contain spells. It’s impossible to break by anybody other than the original casters and a staff member and the staff have no reason to break this.”

Yukimura scowled and increased the size of the waterfall with his wand, drowning the dragon in a deluge of water that seemed to roll across the sky towards the trio’s seats on the patio of the Zen Garden. “Renji’s right. I couldn’t break those wards if I tried and I’m one of the strongest in the school. Even among the teachers, only Kurobe, Sakaki, Ryuuzaki and Hanamura would be able to break it. Don’t worry so much.”

“They’re easily detectable, however.” Sanada countered. It was easy to feel and even see the presence of a ward like that and that felt like a serious security problem. 

“Yeah, but if someone’s smart enough to be about to see the ward, we’re not going to catch them by patrolling anyway. And be realistic, there’s no other way out of the dorms other than the door.” Yukimura said, as Yanagi added a man in a barrel tumbling over the waterfall and drinking the water up in a few choice gulps. 

With a frown, Sanada crossed his arms across his chest. “Windows are in existence. The windows are large enough to climb out of and we aren’t on second floors or third floors.”

“For whom, the first years? The second years? They won’t be sneaking out, they’ll be too scared, you know the stories that everyone gets told.” Yukimura countered, with a frown, before his face brightened and he unleashed an army of illuminated bats on top of the poor man.

Sanada scowled slightly at Yukimura and Yanagi just shrugged at him, a vaguely amused expression on his face as he twirled his wand in his hand, staring at the bats attacking the man, as if he was having difficulty thinking of something to do next. Sanada gritted his teeth, before sighing slightly and waving his wand, quickly. 

A herd of elephants scared away the bats from the man, trampling in from the side and away from the empty waterfall, to a savannah scene with large rock structures and Yukimura and Yanagi both smiled at Sanada, with approving expressions on their faces. “By the way, Seiichi.” commented Sanada, as Yanagi’s next move was to bring a large group of glowing nundus from the savannah garden to scare away the elephants. “Can you please stop using my owl like it’s yours?”

Yukimura tossed him a nonplussed look as he lazily waved his wand and the nundus all fell dead from the sun suddenly exploding. “I thought we were sharing.” he said, as he tucked the wand behind his ear and leant back. 

“Sharing implies that both participants get to use said object. I haven’t actually been able to send Grandfather anything using Katsumi, since the beginning of the year.” protested Sanada, as put his wand into the wand-holder tucked under his sleeves. He didn’t understand why Yukimura preferred his ear to the actual wand-sheath that Sanada and Yanagi had purchased and modified for Yukimura, but whenever he wasn’t at competitions, he always used his ear like it was a valid place. 

Yanagi looked curious as he sent a lumos spell into the sky to illuminate their sitting place since they had stopped the lightshow. “Who are you sending letters to with that frequency? Minoru even joined the school year this, so there’s no reason for that.”

Yukimura just smiled cryptically. “Someone worth writing to.” he said, vaguely, with a slight glint to his eyes that clearly read _don’t you want to know?_

“Not that I care who you’re writing too, but seriously. Get your own owl.” Sanada said, rolling his eyes. Admittedly, he was a little curious as to who Yukimura was writing to, as he was always curious of Yukimura’s acquaintances. 

“It would make Takara quite jealous.” said Yukimura, with a slight laugh. “She likes being the only animal in my life. Unfortunately, a cat is not nearly so adept at sending international letters as owls.”

Sanada sighed. Yukimura had only had Takara for a very short time, after Minoru had brought Yukimura the cat for his birthday, but it was very true that Takara was attached to Yukimura dearly. It perhaps had to do with the fact that Yukimura utterly spoilt her. “Then use the school owls, they’re there for a reason. I’m starting to think that Katsumi is forgetting that she’s my owl.”

Unlikely, since Sanada had owned Katsumi since he was ten, but he hadn’t seen his barred owl for a while, and considering she was practically family now, it was strange. 

“That’s not likely to happen.” dismissed Yanagi, “But Seiichi, who are you writing to?”

Yukimura shrugged, calmly. “Fine, I’ll use the school owls. But, you should start using them too. We can make a schedule for Katsumi.” He completely ignored Yanagi’s comment. 

“It’s Draco Malfoy, isn’t it?” Yanagi stated, with a slightly sly smile. “You finally fell for his pestering and you’re in desperate love.”

Yukimura let out a surprise giggle and he buried his head on Yanagi’s shoulder as he laughed it out. His wand fell from his ear in his mirth and Sanada caught it lightly and passed it to Yukimura. “Like it’s Malfoy.” said Yukimura, with a laugh. “I pretty much threw a party when Malfoy stopped showing up to the dueling conventions because of the British turmoil.”

Sanada frowned. “It isn’t good to make jest of Britain’s troubles. Lord Voldemort is a proper Dark Lord and Britain are in deep trouble. Their government is literally being run by him and no one can do anything about it.”

Yukimura’s face darkened. “You think I don’t know that? I had him trying to recruit me, I know his evil. But what can we do except jest about it? His evil can’t touch us here and we can’t touch him.”

Yanagi frowned. “Actually, I discovered something interesting yesterday. According to the radio channel of the resistance, the dementors have been released from Azkaban and are being controlled by Voldemort.” He tossed both Yukimura and Sanada very significant looks and Sanada’s blood ran cold with the implication that Yanagi was making. 

“Voldemort attacked the school with his dementors?” asked Sanada, his voice hushed. 

“You heard Kurobe-sensei. There were no dementors recorded to have left the scientific study room in the Diet.” said Yanagi, seriously. “Dementors don’t come from nowhere, especially not in Japan. They aren’t indigenous here. There’s only one way they got here and that was by explicit order.”

Yukimura scowled. “He’s more petty than I thought. There’s no reason to target Mahoutokoro, except for me and Sakaki. But this was no attack. This was a scouting mission. There was only _one_ dementor.” He twirled his wand between his fingers, absently. 

Sanada frowned deeply. “He can’t, though. If we trace it back to him, he could start a war. That infringes upon Japan’s treaty with the other magical governments. This school remains untouched, those are the terms.”

“If we trace it back to him.” said Yanagi dully. “Key word on the if. Only the resistance are speaking about this. The dementors are said to be under the perfect control of the ministry. The ICW will never have an official source of the attack and so they will never declare war on Britain.”

Sanada scowled. “But a swarm of dementors attacking the school, that’s difficult to hide.”

“He’s arrogant.” said Yukimura simply. “He knows they cannot trace it back to him and he is confident that he can survive a war with Japan. He is overconfident in his strength to be able to defeat us. He underestimates his opponents and that will be his downfall in the end.” Yukimura shut his eyes, softly and leant back. “He will fall to the ultimate British trope of overestimating the non-whites.”

Yanagi tossed Yukimura a shrewd look, before smirking. “You’re sending letters to Nahul Ramamoorthy. The Indian representative, known for his disdain of the old British Empire.” said Yanagi, his voice filled with triumph. “Also considered one of the most eligible bachelors and the person who cured you from runespoor poison last year.”

Yukimura’s eyes flickered open with a large look of surprise. Yanagi’s smirk was wide and Yukimura reluctantly smiled. “Can’t keep anything from you, can I, Renji?” he said, with a sigh, as he leant back onto Sanada’s shoulders. “Yes, Nahul and I have been exchanging letters. He’s really quite fascinating to talk to. He has many opinions about the state of politics in the world and it is always good to have contacts in other countries.”

Sanada nodded. “It’s useful to have people you can call upon for favours.” he said, with a sigh. “That’s what Father is always saying.” Politics baffled Sanada. Sometimes he wished his father was Tezuka's father. The Supreme Justice merely had to serve righteousness, without thinking about alliances, favours and wars. 

Yanagi nodded, with a slight frown. “He’s known for his charisma, Seiichi. He might just be extorting a favour from you, especially after he saved your life. You owe him a life-debt now. Be careful about him.”

With a careful hum, Yukimura adjusted his lazy position on Sanada to look more alert as Yagyuu and Tachibana passed around the Zen Garden, with slight nods to the three of them. “I know.” said Yukimura, softly. “I know he’s using me. But I’m using him as well.”

That didn’t sound much like a friendship. Was Sanada missing something? But Yukimura’s face was carefully closed off and Yanagi just looked sad. He decided that it was best not to ask, and instead, placed his hand on Yukimura’s shoulder and squeezed, giving his silent support and strength.

Yukimura smiled softly at both of them. “Let’s start patrolling again, before some teacher catches us here instead of patrolling.” he said, as he got up and brushed the grass off his slightly messy uniform. Sanada took Yanagi’s hand up and they followed Yukimura away from the Zen Garden.

Sanada wondered whether he'd understand Yukimura better if they spent more time together. Things had changed since they had been the two children mock-duelling with sticks on the Sanada's old lands. Yukimura's plans were ambitious: all of their plans were, but Yukimura was the one that pulled them all together in the search for a better future. And with Atobe holding a different view and different ideals...there was a prospect of a civil war in the future. Atobe and Yukimura were tentative friends, but things changed. Sanada had never dreamt, at the age of five, that he and Yukimura would be sorted into different houses. Not had he ever imagined their group would have expanded so much. 

"You're thinking too much." muttered Yanagi, placing a hand to Sanada's elbow. "You'll understand it better when you aren't straining."

Sanada smiled a little. It seemed time together, at least, was not a problem for Yanagi and his understanding of Sanada. "Tell me at tomorrow's breakfast." he said. Peony would be practising then, so it would just be he and Yanagi. 

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" said Yukimura, from where he was strolling ahead and they exchanged dry looks to follow him.


	8. Contracts of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoka is skeptical about this duelling thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Birthday Present to me, so I can finally stop thinking about this layout of the duelling.

With a lawyer as a father, Tomoka had always been careful about signing papers that were shoved in front of her face. Especially when they were presented to her by a Momoshiro-senpai that (for once), wasn’t smiling like an idiot. While the rest of her compatriots skimmed the first page and just signed it, Tomoka picked up the five page document and slowly read through it, despite the complaints from Horio (that loud arse).

“Shut up for five minutes, wouldja?” she demanded from all of the Plum first years, with a tetchy tone to her voice. “I don’t care if you’re gonna be all stupid and not read through stuff, but I’d rather be careful about something I’m supposed to sign in blood.” Wasn’t that common sense? They’d learnt about blood oaths from Tsuge-sensei in their first week and Tomoka had been super careful about getting hurt after that. 

She supposed that being a healer required absolute trust since they had such access to blood. Did people here have the Hippocractic Oath, she wondered? There was so much to learn about the Wizarding World and next-to-no time to do anything except homework. Tomoka felt out of her depth, even for someone who picked up on things with more ease than any of her other muggleborn classmates. 

“You’re taking forever, hurry up! All the Plum kids are supposed to sign the Duelling Contract, it’s weird if you don’t!” said Horio, with a scowl and Dan, who’d been humming over whether to do so, finally signed his paper. 

Looking up from her paper with a look of fury, Tomoka glared at Horio. “I’m not signing A BLOOD OATH because of _peer pressure_.” she spat.

“Leave her alone, Horio-kun.” said Momoshiro, looking serious. “She’s very entitled to take her time. It’s a difficult decision.”

With a grateful smile, Tomoka went back to reading the contract. She wasn’t really liking the sound of the side-effects for dueling. “Decapitation and/or amputation? Transfiguration into an inanimate object permanently? Death without enough material left for ashes?” she asked, ignoring the slightly shallow breaths from Dan at her side, who was staring at his paper in horror. 

“Only if we get into battle.” said Echizen Ryoma, boredly, from where he was leant back against one of the common room tables. “The actual risks of dueling in school are on the first page. The other risks and hazards are from what may happen should the school be attacked by evil. I thought you were reading this, Osakada.”

“You didn’t read it, you just signed it the moment you got it. You got that from somebody else.” retorted Tomoka, as she stared at the sheet of paper. 

Dueling. On the one hand, it sounded amazing and Tsuge-sensei, one of her favourite teachers in the whole school ran it. On the other hand, violent deaths and severe injuries. Even if magic fixed stuff quickly, Tomoka didn’t want to lose bones or have her tongue stuck to her throat until the healers could fix her. She sighed. “And you’re sure that the healers can fix everything on the first page?” she asked Momoshiro-senpai. 

Momoshiro nodded. “Mamushi lost half of his skin last year, but they put it on back as good as new. Good as new! Nothing to worry about.”

Tomoka glanced down at the paper and using the blood quill, she slowly signed her name. She felt the sting in her right hand, but it was quickly replaced with a slight pulse of magic. Momoshiro’s usual smile returned. “Alright, contract signed and that means we can go wait in the dueling room to Tezuka-senpai can speechify.”

“Speechify’s not a word!” said Tooyama, finally exploding from the happiness he’d been trying to keep in after Tomoka had snapped at everyone to shut up. “Shiraishi-senpai’s always talking about proper grammar and all that, isn’t it, Koshimae?” he said, turning to Echizen, who just looked bored. 

Tomoka sort of wondered why she was here. Was magic really worth dealing with these idiots? As a passing ghost of the court official passed them in the corridors and nodded, Tomoka decided that it probably was. She did like it here, her dorm-mates were nice and she had opportunities unlike the normal world. Where else were ghosts normal and magic something other than a pipe dream?

Momoshiro-senpai paused at one of the doors, and grinned at the first years. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes.” they all said, in varying tones of excitement. Momoshiro-senpai frowned and leant back against the door. “I can’t hear you.”

“Just let them get in, Baka.” said a grumpy voice from behind them and Tomoka turned to see Kaidoh-senpai, from Mulberry there, with only two freshmen, one of them being Sakuno. Tomoka was surprised, she hadn’t expected Sakuno to accept something like this! Tomoka held out her hand and gripped Sakuno’s, pulling her into the clump of Plum’s first years. 

“Mamushi, you ruin all of my fun. Ruin!” said Momoshiro-senpai, but easily acquiesced and pushed open the door. The room was filled with people behind a large platform, casually chatting and laughing. Most of them were wearing their duelling robes, so Tomoka assumed they were already part of the duelling club. 

Gathered in front of the platform were willow first-years, who seemed to be happy about arriving early and Tomoka waved slightly at Yukimura Minoru, whom she’d met on the train. Minoru just curtly nodded and Tomoka sighed. 

“I don’t know why you like her, Sakuno, she’s such a stuck-up priss.” muttered Tomoka, under her breath. 

“She’s really nice when you get to know her.” said Sakuno, quietly, from where she was fiddling with the ends of her braids. Tomoka had always thought that Sakuno’s long hair would be a perfect distraction in class, if you were bored. Of course, Sakuno was a good student and paid attention in classes, and Tomoka was no longer the bored girl in the corner, since the lessons were so much more interesting than normal school, but it was an idle thought. 

“As if.” Tomoka muttered, squeezing Sakuno’s hand. “You’re way better.”

Sakuno blushed and looked down at her skirt, shyly. “Thanks.” she whispered, as the Peony first years came in, with Hiyoshi Wakashi leading them in, looking summarily bored. 

Momoshiro-senpai abruptly stopped riling up Kaidoh-senpai and stood to attention, towards the centre of the room. Tomoka blinked as she noticed that the seventh-year prefects and Head Boy and Girl were gathered up on a platform, looking quite serious. Tezuka-senpai, especially, seemed quite stiff, but by his side, Koharu Mizuho of Willow looked positively cheerful. 

“Welcome first years!” she called, with a wide smile. “As you may have read on the sheet that you just signed, this is the Duelling Circuit. But we’re no club, as shown by the Blood Oath. By joining the Duelling Circuit, you have become precious to Mahoutokoro.”

“Mahoutokoro is the pride and joy of Japan’s Wizarding Government and as such, it is to be protected. Should anyone attack this school, the government will come to our aid. But up until the point where they can get here, we students must hold up a resistance. By signing that contract, you have signed up to defend the school to your dying breath, and work together to achieve this goal.” Tezuka-senpai added, voice deep and serious.

“For that, we are grateful.” chorused the prefects in unison, their eyes flashing. “For that you will be rewarded.”

“Duelling at Mahoutokoro is unlike duelling anywhere else. Take it from me, I know.” said Yukimura-senpai from Peony, and there were slight snickers from the rest of the club behind the platform and a smirk from his younger sister. 

“The type of duelling at Mahoutokoro is not found in any other magical school, not even the prestigious Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.” said the pretty, foreign prefect from Mulberry, whose name Tomoka didn’t know. “Take it from me, I know.”

“Mahoutokoro is unique because it practises three types of duelling. Group duelling, doubles duelling and the traditional singles duelling. Group duelling simulates battle, with few rules and many members of different age groups.” explained Koharu Mizuho-senpai.

“First years will be joining already established groups of duellers, with a mix of different yeared and housed students. These duellers will be your family and your blood for the rest of your school career.” Tezuka-senpai declared. “It would be foolhardy to anger your family, for they will defend you to the last if they need to. In the event of a battle, a group would be deployed to a different part of Mahoutokoro to defend it, so you must know your group well.”

“The second type is doubles duelling. While there is an increased awareness when group fighting occurs, doubles duelling encourages awareness of both your enemies and your partner, and generally improves reflexes and survival instinct. Doubles Duelling is key to improvement of your other fields.” Koharu Mizuko-senpai rattled off, with passion. 

Tomoka wondered whether this was a memorized speech or whether they were making it up on the spot. On the one hand, they hadn’t stammered or muttered once, which felt like a scripted thing. On the other hand, Tezuka-senpai and Koharu-senpai’s speeches sounded so different. It sounded like their dialect, and not something written by someone else. 

“Singles duelling is perhaps the most similar to tournament duelling, but this is a simulation of a life or death situation where you are alone, either facing off one singular opponent or one group. These duelling tournament types are the largest test of your ability, but they are perhaps the least likely situation to occur.” Tezuka said.

“Make Mahoutokoro proud!” said the prefects, drawing their wands across their chest. 

“Duelling will take priority over everything except schoolwork.” said Sanada-senpai of Plum, his eyes flashing. 

“Your family, your friends, your other clubs, your vanities, they must all be placed as lesser to the school’s defence.” Yanagi-senpai of Willow said, softly, but not without power. 

“It may seem too great a task for you to bear. It seemed that way, to many of us at first.” said Nezuki-senpai of Plum, her voice wavering. 

“But we promise; you are strong enough to bear this, because you will be helped along by everyone here and because you are filled with inner strength.” Oishi-senpai from Mulberry said, a warm smile on his face. 

“You are a part of Mahoutokoro’s inner defence and you are the strength of the magical future!” said Sashida-senpai from Peony. “Welcome to the Duelling Circuit!”

There was a large explosion of confetti from the roof of the large room and Tomoka couldn’t help but grin and clap. It was spectacular showmanship and they made a daunting task seem far less daunting with that speech. 

“What happens to the people who don’t sign up for the contract?” asked Tomoka to Sakuno, curiously. Sakuno shrugged, but Echizen, who’d evidently heard, turned towards them, adjusting his hat. 

“They stay inside the inner sanctuary of Mahoutokoro. They’ll be protected by a deep layer of wards and the house-elves. It’ll be set up as a sort of healing camp and they’ll contribute their magical power to the wards, so they’ll still be aiding the effort. It’s just we’ll be fighting and they’ll be healing or warding.”

“Also, some of the senpai are better at healing and warding than they are at fighting, so they often won’t join the actual battle, even if they are part of Duelling Club.” explained Momoshiro-senpai, who’d also heard Tomoka’s question. The entire freshman group of Plum was now listening. “Jackal-senpai is an expert warder. So even though he and Marui-senpai are really good duellers together, he’ll be in the Inner Sanctuary in the case of an attack. Same with Oishi-senpai and healing.”

“Also, the chances of being a prefect increase by joining the Duelling Circuit.” added Kaidou-senpai, gruffly. “All of the prefects must be on the Duelling Circuit, which helps narrow the quota down to who really loves Mahoutokoro.”

“Basically, if there’s no battle, you just gain a second family and increase your chances of being prefect?” asked Aoi, looking quite impressed. “Sounds like a sweet deal. Shame Katsuo and Kachirou missed out.”

There was large agreement between the students, but Tomoka frowned. “Dumbass. If there is a battle, you can’t run and even if you’re injured, you can’t stop fighting. You gotta be willing to die. Is that really worth it?” she asked, quietly. 

“It’s a good question, Osakada-san.” said the stern voice of Tezuka-senpai from behind her and Tomoka had to hide her squeak of surprise under a cough. Apparently the prefects had vacated the platform. “As a first-year it is difficult to find the motivation to want to fight for a place that you barely know. This is why we ask first years to join the Duelling Circuit midway throughout the year, so they may gain a favour of the school and whether they are willing to sacrifice their lives for it.”

Echizen's eyes flickered up to Tezuka-senpai’s brazenly. “When do we start?” he asked, brattily and Tomoka winced for him at Tezuka’s slightly disapproving glare towards the capped-boy. 

“Tomorrow. Practises are every day immediately after afternoon classes and before evening classes. You can decide within your group about when you wish to meet inside that time, but there will be a minimum practise time of an hour. This does not include any tomfoolery that may occur.” Tezuka explained. 

“What are the groups?” asked Sakuno, hesitantly, squeezing Tomoka’s hand tightly to give herself courage. 

“Posted on the wall, over there.” Sanada said, waving to where the Willow and Peony students were already crowded around. Tomoka, as curious as everyone, ran over to the wall to check her group. There were around twenty different groups of students and Tomoka was impressed. Mahoutokoro was really organized. 

She stood on the tips of her toes to glance at the groups. “Sakuno, you’re in Tezuka-senpai’s group!” she exclaimed, with a grin. That was pretty cool, Sakuno would get to learn loads. “And there’s that Ohtori-senpai, who helped you out earlier too.” 

Sakuno beamed, looking quite pleased as she too used Tomoka’s shoulder for balance to look at her group herself. “You’re in Atobe-senpai’s group, Tomo-chan.”

“With Yanagi-senpai and Tachibana-senpai.” said Tomoka, with a grin. This was going to be great; Tachibana-senpai was always willing to help people and he was a good spellcaster as well, from what she’d seen in their common room and his teaching the third-years some spells. 

Horio was bemoaning the fact that he was stuck with Momoshiro-senpai and Dan was flushing about being in the same group as Akutsu-senpai. But between all of the chaos of kids wanting to see their groups, Echizen was the only quiet one, as he stared up. Tomoka’s flickered to the board. He and Yukimura-senpai were in the same group, despite she knowing that Echizen planned to beat Yukimura-senpai.

Sakuno also glanced towards Echizen and looked up at the board. “Oh, he’s angry.” murmured Sakuno. “You can’t compete against the people on your team. He’ll never have a chance to beat Yukimura-senpai.” 

Tomoka felt sorry for him, but really, she thought he was lucky to be able to be coached by Yukimura-senpai. In the case of a battle, Echizen would have Yukimura-senpai on his side, and that would be something quite astounding, wouldn’t it?

“Come on, let’s go talk to our new team-members.” said Tomoka, tugging Sakuno away from where she looked poised to go and speak with Echizen. “Might as well know who we’ll die with on a battlefield!”

"Tomo-chan!” protested Sakuno, looking horrified and Tomoka laughed, brightly.


	9. The Other Peony Genius

Yukimura Seiichi was a household name by his fourth year at Mahoutokoro and everybody in the Wizarding World knew about him. But there was another Peony child whose name was on everybody’s lips before he’d even started at the school. A direct descendant of the Deguchi family, a family renowned for foretelling the Great Kanto Earthquake, World War Two and the incineration of the Ise Grand Shrine. A child who had gained the same gift, after years of only haphazard seers from the Deguchi Line.

Akutagawa Jirou. He’d already made two prophecies by the time he’d reached Mahoutokoro at all, but it was a contained fame, that was only whispered about amongst the teachers and suspected by some of the big readers amongst the pureblood families.

After all, with a surname like Akutagawa, no one expected him to be like the Deguchis. He was supposed to pass through school with little attention and then go onto make prophecies for the whole of Japan, if not the whole world.

Still, Atobe was one of those well-read purebloods and he was determined to get the seer on his side, from the moment he set eyes on the sleepy boy in the sorting ceremony. He needed every advantage on his side, since Yukimura had already managed to win 2/3 of their roommates to his side and the remaining 1/3 was more irritating than useful.

He’d underestimated Yukimura, that had been his problem. He hadn’t expected the other to start recruiting from the students upwards. Atobe had started with the teachers and while all of the teachers and most of his senpai respected his work-ethic he’d not made such great alliances with people his age.

That would serve him negatively, he knew, which was why he needed close followers close to his age. Oshitari was a useful friend, but also a somewhat infuriating one, and Atobe needed other people. His father always told him about the importance of connections with others, and Atobe had failed Rule 1. 

Akutagawa being sorted in Peony was something that Atobe could only thank the divine for. He hadn’t expected it at all, expecting another one of his followers to go to Willow, but it made things more convenient.

It was just, Atobe hasn’t been expecting Akutagawa to be sleeping every. single. time. that Atobe went to go and befriend him. The bird monstrosity that seemed to accompany Akutagawa everywhere, always seemed to peck Atobe’s hand when he tried to wake up Akutagawa and would not stop pecking, until he left Akutagawa alone. It was nearly torture to try and get him while he was awake.

It wasn’t until Atobe’s tenth try (nobody could say he wasn’t persistent), that he managed to do anything at all. When he’d arrived, Akutagawa had been sleeping. Big surprise. But for once, the small blue bird was missing (Atobe hoped that someone's cat had eaten it), so he reached forward to shake Akutagawa's shoulder, gently.

There was absolutely no response. Atobe shook him a little harder but all Akutagawa did was wuffle in his sleep and turn over. Controlling his temper and impatience, Atobe shook him again and scowled when absolutely nothing happened. Honestly, had there even been a point to that bird guarding the first year if Akutagawa didn’t even wake up when Atobe tried to wake him up?

“He’s not going to get up.” said a child with long, brown hair, that was neatly tied back into a ponytail. Atobe grimaced a little, he recognized this first year from the dinner parties at the Atobe Estate. 

“Shishido.” he said, stiffly, with a shallow nod. “What do you mean?”

“If Masuyo’s not around, it means that Jirou’s astral projecting somewhere. He won’t wake up, because he’s not in his body.” explained Shishido, as if it was obvious. “I can move him if you want the seat, it’s not like Jirou cares where he’s sleeping.”

Astral projection? That was highly advanced. “On purpose?” asked Atobe, and at Shishido’s slightly confused look, he clarified. “He’s astral projecting on command?”

“Nah, Jirou’s not that good. He hates it, actually.” said Shishido, as he quickly walked forward and adjusted Akutagawa so that the younger boy wouldn’t fall off the windowsill. He looked a mixture between fond and exasperated as he leant against Akutagawa, as if Akutagawa was part of the wall. “But yeah, he’ll be back soon, if you want to talk to him.”

“Ore-sama doesn’t wait for the likes of him.” said Atobe, with a slight twitch of his eyebrows. “I’ll find him again, sometime.”

Shishido immediately straightened, with a hot glare. “The likes of him? Did you just insult Jirou? Did you, because I swear–”

He was interrupted, by a loud yawn and Akutagawa Jirou, opening his eyes. Atobe looked behind him, and sure enough, entering into the common room was that blasted bird. Still, since Akutagawa was awake, it wasn’t doing anything to him (though if birds could smirk, it was smirking). “Ryou?” Akutagawa asked, as he blinked sleepily and rubbed at his eyes. 

Then he set eyes on Atobe and after his bugged-out expression, the biggest grin set onto his face. “Hiya Kei-kun!” he chirped, cheerily as he tilted his head. “I was waiting for you! I’m Akutagawa Jirou and yes. I’ll help you.”

Shishido looked very confused, as he watched Akutagawa jump up from the windowsill, his blond hair mussed. But Atobe just raised an eyebrow, judgingly. He’d done more flamboyant things in his life. “Kei-kun is not a dignified address for someone like ore-sama.”

“Okay then, Kei-chan.” said Akutagawa, blissfully, as he held his hand out. Atobe took it, with a slight glare at the even more juvenile nickname. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I was getting fed up of all the visions of you and not actually getting to see you.”

“What happened in those visions?” asked Atobe, feeling a curiosity dig at him. 

Akutagawa just laughed, brightly, as the blue bird fluttered to settle on top of Akutagawa’s head. “Thought you’d ask that. But I can’t say. It would mess up the future, and I sorta like it the way it is. So sorry! I’ll tell you when important stuff’s coming up though, don’t worry!”

Atobe didn’t often frown, as his mother always said that it created frowns, which were signs of weakness and therefore unacceptable in her heir, but Atobe was not happy to be denied that knowledge. He crossed his arms across his chest, and gave Akutagawa his ‘I am the King’ look. It was quite effective on the servants at home. “What do I need to trade in order to gain that information ahead of time?”

Akutagawa laughed, as he gripped Shishido’s shoulders with a bouncy grin. Shishido looked disgruntled and pushed Akutagawa off, who just took it into stride. “You can’t bribe me to tell, Kei-chan! I’m sorry.” he said, with a grin. Completely unaffected by the look his mother had taught him. How disappointing. 

“Mostly because he doesn’t actually know everything.” muttered Shishido, with a slight look towards Akutagawa. At Atobe’s silent demand for clarification, he elaborated. “He told me that I was going to break a mirror on my mum’s birthday and get her mad. I stayed away from mirrors, but ended up breaking a more expensive vase instead.”

Akutagawa just grinned placidly. “I’m working on it. Sometimes I’m wrong. But that time was because Ryou was so focused on changing his future that he forgot to think about what he was actually doing! Funny how that happens, huh?”

Shishido scowled and shoved Akutagawa again, who just giggled and slightly shoved him back, before grabbing Atobe’s arm, in a tight embrace. Atobe, unsure of what to do with the clinging limpet, just stared at him. He’d never really interacted much with children his age, beyond Kabaji, and even Kabaji wasn’t quite a normal child. Both of them had been raised in the utmost formality, where excess human contact was frown upon. “You should call me Jirou. Since I already know you and Akutagawa’s too long!” Akutagawa prompted, seemingly ignoring Atobe’s look. 

Atobe pursed his lips at the limpet, but the limpet grinned again and Atobe took it into stride as he smiled charmingly, and gave him his most charming smile. “If you will call me something more dignified, I shall call you Jirou.”

“Alright, Kei-kun!” said Jirou, with a warm smile and Atobe returned it. 

(X)

Atobe had always thought himself a social butterfly. He’d always spoke more with people than any others in the high society crowd, but he quickly found that Akutagawa Jirou was a lot better at gathering people. The people weren’t perhaps the most strategically sound, but Akutagawa made up for it by his sheer scale of acquaintances. 

He’d gained two acquaintances almost instantly by becoming friends with Jirou: Shishido Ryou and Mukahi Gakuto, his self-appointed guardians. Jirou thought of them as friends but as Atobe pointed out, they were rather a lot more like minions as they carted him places when he fell asleep and helped him out with classwork. Jirou had firmly denied that, with a slight protest of, “I’m not _you_ , Kei-kun.”

That had been a little sore, especially considering that Atobe was good with people. People liked his charm, his ability to pretend to take interest in people, even if they were of no consequence to him. He was generous and kind and everything his cold father wasn’t, except he had what made his father successful too. Jirou had just said, with a sleepy smile ‘but it’s not real yet.’ 

With Jirou, also came Marui Bunta, Jirou’s point of obsession. Though Marui Bunta preferred Yukimura’s dealings, he appreciated Atobe’s conversation and Atobe being able to drag Jirou away from him. 

Jirou seemed to make friends with the strangest people, including Chitose Senri and Taki Haginosuke, from Willow (who were too bony for good napping spots, but had shared interests), Koishikawa from Mulberry, who he deemed a perfect napping perch and Irie from Atobe’s own house (who seemed to take especial pleasure in trying to brush Jirou’s mess of hair).

Atobe didn’t quite know how it was that he went from trying to sit at Plum and convince Tezuka that staying neutral would not be beneficial, to having so many new acquaintances by just befriending Akutagawa Jirou, but it was a blessing. 

What was not a blessing was Jirou trying out his prophetic abilities. 

“There’s a witch after you, Kei-kun.” said Jirou, sleepily, as he pushed up from his nap under the library table. 

Atobe, after rolling his eyes at Jirou smacking his head on the top of the table while coming up, frowned delicately. Someone after him...hardly uncommon, his father was one of the richest mages in the world, but why now? And how did they get inside the heavily protected Mahoutokoro? “Can you be a little more specific, Jirou? That’s half the population. And is it a student or not?” he said, as he placed his pen down on his scroll. 

Jirou shrugged, as Masuyo flittered around his head, looking as worried as a bird could. “She has black hair. I didn’t see her face.” 

That wasn’t enough information to even summon a mental image, let alone a defence plan. Still, Atobe smiled charmingly, as he held out a hand to Jirou to help him up, carefully. “When is she supposed to attack ore-sama?”

“A school day. You had Defence and Warding. She had shiny black shoes.” murmured Jirou, as he pulled himself up onto the chair next to Atobe, which was empty. 

“...Ore-sama has Defence everyday, that’s still not very useful.” said Atobe, as he picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers. “Have you considered that she was in my class and told to send a spell for me?”

Jirou blinked, tilted his head as he gaze went to the ceiling before nodding. “Yeap, that was it!”

Atobe suppressed n annoyed look and just shook his head, magnanimously. That was had worried him overly. Still, by the word attack, that meant that someone managed to get a spell past his shields. Perhaps he would have to portion some time away to work on improving his shields? He could test it out on Yukimura; a few choice insults and the other teen always gave up retaliating verbally and sent some obscure hex towards him. 

And the worse prophecies for Atobe’s nerves were the vague prophecies, where Jirou momentarily awoke from his dream with someone else’s voice, before falling straight asleep, with no knowledge that he’d made a prophecy. 

Atobe stared at his friend, as he snuggled back into Atobe’s lap, despite having declared only a week ago that he was too bony to be a proper perch and that he should train for Quidditch more to make some muscles. _The replacement of a staple role will only result in bitter tears and failure for an entire species._ What did that even mean? 

But he’d gone straight back to sleep and the evil blue bird had given him a look so dangerous that Atobe hadn’t dared risk the injury to ask for clarification. Instead, he penned a letter to his father, and summoned Ansgar from the Owlery with the whistle that his mother had given him.

“Take this to Michael.” he said, quietly, in English. His butler would be able to understand it, his butler was talented in many things and if he couldn’t, Atobe included instructions that he ask Kabaji. Ansgar fluffed up his feathers and spread his wings to fly out, with the pride of an animal that had the fortune of belonging to Atobe’s family. 

The words sounded serious. He wondered whether it was heralding some sort of governmental fault? There was the centaur act that was passing in Japanese government, in trying to create a separate state for centaurs, where they could rule themselves away from the interference of wizards. The movement was led by one of the more prominent former members of Mahoutokoro, Kite’s father. Were they removing him from his position? Was that what this was talking about?

It was a worrying statement in any case which haunted Atobe’s mind as he helped Shishido levitate Jirou down to the dinner hall (honestly, did he used to physically carry Jirou? What was he; a muggle?). As they took a seat at the dinner table, the food appeared for everyone and Atobe reached out for the starter of mushroom soup, ignoring the new purple soup, when he heard the screaming from a large group of Willow kids.

He curled his lip as they started to cry and drool on the floor. “Honestly, what’s the big fuss?” he muttered. Shishido watched with slightly horrified eyes as they started flailing, as if in a fit. 

A slightly guilty wince from the table behind him drew Atobe’s attention. Inui, in his year but in Willow was biting his lips and leaning forward, as if he was watching a trainwreck. His friend Yanagi was leaning back, with a sympathetic wince on his face. “Hakase, I think it failed.” he murmured. “Did you put in wormswood like I said? That’s the main component, you know.”

“...I put in worms and bark.” said Inui, with a slight flush in his cheeks. Yanagi sighed heavily, and Atobe turned towards the stirring Jirou. “Is this what you predicted?” he asked, with a serious expression. 

Jirou looked nonplussed . “Dunno.” he said, as he reached for some bread. “Did I make a prophecy today?”

Atobe chuckled softly and continued to sip at his mushroom soup. Michael was going to laugh at him once he sent a letter back with an explanation.

Still, dreamlike prophecy wasn’t Jirou’s only skill. Atobe found himself more and more reluctantly impressed by Jirou’s unwilling astral projection, even if Jirou detested it.

“The teachers are planning on closing the choir club.” he said, as he drifted awake from his npap on the desk. Atobe paused from where Oshitari was attempting to teach Mukahi how to cast basic transfiguration and he was supervising (not _loitering_ , even if Mukahi had tetchily accused him of just that). 

“How do you know?” asked Oshitari, with a slightly surprised look. 

“They’re having a meeting right now.” said Jirou, yawning, as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“How do you tell when you’re having a prophecy and when it isn’t?” asked Oshitari, curiously, leaning over the table, ignoring Mukahi, who looked slightly relieved to get a break from constantly recasting the same spell over and over. 

“It’s blurry when it’s a prophecy and isn’t when there’s astral projection. And like, I actually sleep when I hit prophecy. I don’t feel rested at all if it’s astral projection.” explained Jirou, easily, with an ease about explaining his world of the view. Atobe wondered how many times he’d explained it to others. “Also, Masu’s always there if it’s a projection.” he said, smiling at the bird that buried itself into his shoulders. 

Atobe tapped a finger against his lips. “Ahn, Jirou? Have you considered trying to get it under control? It would be useful to be able to travel like that and listen to people’s conversations without moving.”

Jirou grinned slightly. “Of course I considered it, Kei-chan. I just can’t do it.” he said, easily. “It’s almost impossible, because I can’t control when I get prophecy and when I wander. Like...there isn’t like something that makes me go??” He shrugged, dramatically as he slumped against the table. “Is there something you noticed, Gakkun?” Jirou asked, with a bored expression on his face. 

Mukahi shook his head. “Nah, he’s weird as heck, we couldn’t find anything obvious, anyway. It’s not like ‘here he eats tomatoes and he goes astral walking’, you know?” he said, as he reached forward to squeeze Jirou’s hand. 

Jirou just rolled his eyes, as he shut his eyes again and Atobe frowned as he tapped his fingers on the table. “...I think Sanada has books on zazen.” he murmured, to himself. 

“Zazen?” asked Mukahi, with a skeptical look. “Don’t think that would help, Atobe.”

“Zazen helps clear the mind before sleeping.” said Oshitari, as he adjusted his glasses. “If you isolate whether thinking is the cause or not, you could move towards controlling it.”

“Soundslikeeffort.” mumbled Jirou, as he pulled Mukahi’s thrown off jacket closer and went back to sleep. 

Atobe’s eyebrows rose, but he decided to leave it be, and turned back to Mukahi, who looked equally bored. “Repeat the spell. I refuse to have a friend that cannot transform a pen into a pencil.” he commanded, rapping his wand against Mukahi’s fingers, turning them green. 

Oshitari grinned, despite Mukahi’s squawking about his fingers. “So you admit that we’re friends now, Keigo. Are we making progress?”

“Silencio.” snapped Atobe, using the Latin spell easily, instead of the japanese counterpart. “Repeat it, Mukahi.” he said, ignoring the laughter from all of the awake participants of this study session. 

Somehow, he managed to force the zazen book onto Jirou, as a New Year’s Gift. Jirou seemed to ignore it, mostly, until they found themselves in privacy after a while, as it got later into the night and everyone else headed to bed. Some of the older Peony senpai, like Irie, were gathered together in the corner, breaking out the sake, but Atobe sat next to the fireplace with Jirou as they waited for midnight.

“Will occlumency really help?” asked Jirou, quietly, looking up from where he was curled in front of the fire with a manga that Shishido had bought him. “Really really?”

Atobe smiled, charmingly from his armchair where he was reading the novel that Tezuka had gotten him. It was more interesting than he’d expected from a muggle book. “It’s helped me in many ways, even if I have not undertaken it to such...extremities as Sanada. It’s a way of control, and if you want to control your prophecy and astral projection, this is one way.”

“Theoretically, could I never astrally project again?” asked Jirou, as he stretched upwards, his shirt wrinkling as he did so. 

“Theoretically yes. But why would you want to never project again?” asked Atobe. It seemed very useful and Jirou wasn’t the type to not make use of what he was given. 

Jirou shifted and stared down at the lint on the edges of his slightly too short sleeves, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. “It hurts. Like you’re dying. Your soul is ripped from your body and thrown back in and it hurts so bad.” 

Atobe was quiet as he knelt down to pull Jirou into a slight hug. Feeling like dying every time you left your body...it didn’t sound pleasant and he had never seen Jirou this sad about anything yet. “I won’t force you to do so, unless it’s absolutely necessary. And zazen will definitely be the start to making sure you will not astrally project again.”

Jirou nodded, into Atobe’s shoulder and he pulled back, with a serene grin. “You mean it.” he said simply. “Yuu-tan was right, we are making progress~! You’ll win more people if you genuinely mean your words, Kei-chan.” 

That was one of the first bits of advice that Jirou had actually given him all year that felt useful and it wasn't anything to do with his gift of prophecy. “Thank you Jirou.” said Atobe, with a slight softer smile. 

“Nah. Thank _you~_.” said Jirou, as he picked up his manga again and leant back against Atobe’s legs, humming softly as the night air drifted in through the open windows.


	10. Feeling Out of Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Shishido, my man!

Whistling cheerfully, Shishido turned away from his last class of the day to head towards the library. It was their first year of electives and it was weird to not always be in the same classes as Jirou or Niou and Yagyuu. Not unwelcome, but strange, nevertheless. He was used to always having them around to joke with. He still shared a lot of classes with Gakuto, at least, but not as many as he would have liked. 

As he turned the corner to use the shortcut across the Astronomy Courtyard, his frowned as he noticed three of the elder senpai from Plum glaring at one of the Peony first years. Shishido recognized that face, it was Hiyoshi Wakashi, part of the group of first-years this year in Peony who were determined to outsnark Sherlock Holmes himself. 

Knowing Hiyoshi, he’d probably pissed of the senpai, who were looking quite murderous. “Hey.” called Shishido, easily. “Sorry for my kouhai, he’s new still. And just a bit stupid.” he said, winding his arm around Hiyoshi’s shoulder and squeezing his shoulder to tell him to shut up. Hiyoshi glared at him, with the force of a great typhoon, but Shishido had mastered the art of ignoring Jirou’s cute faces, he could deal with grumpy first-years. 

“All of your first years like this?” asked the tallest one, looking a little pinched and irritated.

“You have _no_ idea.” muttered Shishido and the three senpai snickered slightly, as he shot them another grin. 

“Alright, see you around Shishido.” said the shortest one, with an easy grin. “Don’t forget duelling tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Shishido said, casually, as he brushed back his long hair and glared back at Hiyoshi, whose gaze had definitely got angrier. “Hey, look, didn’t the prefects tell you on the first day? Have some common sense. That means _‘don’t piss off people who know more spells than you do’_.”

“I could have taken them. I know far more spells than any of them.” said Hiyoshi with a cool sneer. “Gekokujo.”

Shishido clicked his tongue. “There were three of them and they’re in the Duelling circuit, think a little, you would have been pulverized.”

Hiyoshi scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. “Thanks, anyway. What do you want?”

Shishido blinked. What? “I...don’t want anything? I was on the way to the library, it wasn’t like I was looking for you or something.”

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. “No senpai,” he said, with a tone of voice that indicated how much of an idiot he thought Shishido was, “I mean what you want for helping me out.”

“...nothing.” said Shishido, sticked his hands into his pockets, feeling just a bit bemused. What was going on?

Hiyoshi pulled a face as he stood up. “What, you think my family hasn’t got anything to offer? It’s not like we’re poor, just because we don’t make as much as your dad, Shishido-senpai.”

“No!” said Shishido, feeling weirded-out. The Hiyoshi family was one of the better families inside Japan, but Shishido wasn’t quite sure what Hiyoshi kept asking. “I just don’t want anything.”

Hiyoshi’s eyebrows rose. “Hey senpai, you sure you belong to this house?” he asked, as he walked away. “Whatever, not my problem.”

Shishido felt slightly irritated and wanted to shout something back at Hiyoshi, but that would look pretty childish, after he’d just helped Hiyoshi. Instead, he scowled and stormed away to the library. He’d been enjoying his day so far, as well.

(X)

“There,” said Shishido, with a kind smile towards the Willow girl whom his History of Magic teacher had asked him to tutor, since her low grades in the class had led to her almost having a nervous breakdown in front of everybody. “Does the effects of Showa Japan on the wizarding world make more sense, now?”

“Yes, thank you Shishido-kun!” she said, as she leant forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek, leaving Shishido with a slight flush and a muttered sigh of it was nothing.

“Ahh, you know, when you’re so nice like this, it’s hard to believe you’re from Peony.” she said, casually. 

Shishido’s slightly goofy smile fell away. “What, does being from Peony make me unable to feel or show any sort of kindness?” he asked, dryly. 

She stammered at his full force of his serious face, as she realized what her statement was implying. “I mean...most people from Peony wouldn’t do this without getting something out of it.” she said, almost shamefacedly. “My brother’s from Peony and even he wouldn’t help me like this without a favour in the balance.” 

“Hey, we’re filled with rich and generous people. Don’t believe everything you hear.” said Shishido, as he stood up, feeling a little angrier. “And don’t base an entire house on what Niou does, geez.” he grumbled, as he tucked his book away into his bag.

“Right..” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear, flushed with embarrassment.There was a slightly awkward silence between them. “See you next week, Shishido-kun.”

“Right.” said Shishido, shortly, as he tugged his jacket around him with a little more force and stalked away. He’d probably forgive her next week, but for now, he was annoyed. It wasn’t like Peony were filled with evil people, or something. How anyone could look at Jirou or Kikumaru-senpai and come up with ‘unkind’, he didn’t know. 

(X)

Shishido wiped the sweat from his brow as he clattered down the stairs. One thing he really hated about Defence and Warding was how they always ended up on the roof at midday ‘for stamina training’ and he always ended up cursing Tsuge’s existence when he tried to craft an ice spell with sweat trickling down his back and knees.

He paused as a large bouncing cabbage crossed his path and kept hopping cheerfully, getting larger with every bounce. Okay, even for a magical world, that was fucked up. Shishido sent a slowing-down spell towards the cabbage and then picked it up, feeling a little bemused. 

There, was that another one inside the Zen garden? Shouldering the slowly expanding cabbage, Shishido sent another slowing down spell, before running into the Zen Garden to catch the other one. Upon picking it up, Shishido paused at the sight. There were maybe thirty or so cabbages bouncing around the garden, crushing grass and some flowers. 

Shit. Yukimura -senpai would be super-pissed. Shishido stared at the cabbage that only increased in his hands and shook his head. This wasn’t one of Niou’s pranks, this was too tame. The cabbage hadn’t started eating him yet. This was probably a spell gone horribly wrong.

To test his theory, Shishido tapped the plant. “Finite Incantatem.” he murmured. The plant shrunk back down to a normal cabbage and stopped trying to move in his hands. There. 

Now he had another thirty more to catch and undo. Shishido shook his head, with a bemused sigh, as he rolled up his sleeves and went to work. Surprisingly, it didn’t take that long for Shishido to finish and he petted the head of the last cabbage upon completion of his task. Shame. They’d been sort of cute, before they’d started inflating to sizes taller than he was.

As he finished, Oishi-senpai from Mulberry skidded into the garden, looking panicked, before his eyes set on top of the large pile of unmoving plants. He tuned to Shishido with a slightly confused look as his panic started to fade. “Did you...?” he asked. 

Shishido grinned. “Yeah. I think I got all of them, too. There aren’t any screams about giant bouncing cabbages anywhere else, so I think you’re good.”

Oishi heaved a sigh of relief as he took a shaky seat on the edge of the fountain. “I was trying to cast transfiguration of inanimate objects to animated objects, and I tried to turn some cabbages into kangaroos...”

“But it went wrong.” finished Shishido, with a laugh. You weren’t supposed to turn stuff into each other when the differences in mass were more than a 2:1 ratio. And cabbages were definitely far lighter than a kangaroo. “How’d you manage to get so many in one spell?”

“I wasn’t aiming properly, I suppose.” said Oishi, with a weak grin, as he flattened out his gelled back hair.

Shishido laughed again. “Need a hand taking these back to where they need to be, senpai?” he asked, as he pulled out his hairband and retied his long hair. 

Oishi shook his head, as he leant back. “I can’t even afford this much of a favour, Shishido-kun, don’t worry about it.”

Shishido shook his head. “No favour involved.” he said, easily. “It was funny and a good practise for the spell too.”

Oishi blinked before laughing. “Only Eiji does stuff like this for free, I thought he was an anomaly in Peony. Thank you, Shishido-kun.”

It wasn’t even rudely phrased like other people, but it still irritated Shishido a little, as he just waved and left Oishi with the pile of cabbage. He had been going to get lunch, but if they were serving cabbage, he probably wouldn’t be able to eat it without feeling like a cannibal.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to tell others that they weren’t meant for that house, but Shishido received it from everyone. He knew he wasn’t the most suitable for Peony, but _everybody_ had said that he wasn’t meant for the house. He thought that maybe the only person who was contented with his placement was his mother, but that was because they shared the same house. 

He wasn’t the most subtle in his style, but no one outwardly expressed their doubts about Kikumaru being a Peony member. Yet, he always received comments about why he was in Peony instead of Plum. He got it. He was just a bit reckless and just a bit too chivalrous for most people’s tastes. But he was self-confident and he was cunning, when he needed to be. 

Besides, he had connections. His father was the headteacher of the only wizarding university in Japan and he knew practically every graduate from there. Not many people took the further education opportunity. While it was a large thing in the muggle world, the only ones who took university were those going for overqualified jobs like ward-breaking and further research. Many famous Willows took research lab opportunities while attending the university part-time. And of course, with a smaller student population of very bright people going to university, his father knew a lot of very influential people. 

Shishido had spent his life around important people and had hated small talk with them, but he’d done it when he needed to. He belonged in Peony. Peony wasn’t the house of mean opportunists. That was just a stereotype. 

“Hey.” called one of the delinquent second-years from Plum. He had white spiked up hair and scary eyes, but Shishido just glared him down. 

“Yeah, what?” demanded Shishido, with a glare, letting his gradually building up anger show at the bloke. 

“That sleepy friend of yours is passed out by the lake. Thought you might want to know.” said the delinquent, with a sneer, as he kept walking. Oh. That was surprisingly nice for a delinquent, even if he used rude language. 

“Thanks!” yelled Shishido back at him, as he took the door that would take him outside of the main school complex. The sun was warm, but now that it was no longer midday and he was no longer on the roof, Shishido felt a little better as he jogged down to the lakeside, his bag thumping against his side. 

Jirou had a free class after lunch like Shishido, perhaps they could go to the kitchen to wheedle some sweets out of the house-elves. That would require waking up Jirou, but they were close to the lake...and if slapping him didn’t work, he could just push Jirou in the lake, and take the risk of Masayo, Jirou’s familiar, stabbing him with his beak. It would be worth it to see Jirou’s face. 

To his surprise, as he neared the lake, Gakuto was already next to Jirou, with his shoes kicked off and his tie loosened. “Don’t you have a lesson after lunch?” asked Shishido, as pulled off his jacket, spread it out on the grass and plopped down next to Gakuto. 

“Nah, Osamu-sensei’s ill today, so lessons were cancelled.” said Gakuto, lazily, as he fiddled with the grass. “Good thing too, I hadn’t done his homework.”

Shishido rolled his eyes. “Why not?” he asked, wondering whether he wanted to know. 

“Well for one, we’re not all bookworms like you.” said Gakuto, with a taunting tone and a wicked grin. “For another, it was the annual Plum bonding night. This year, we were running a upperclassmen vs. underclassmen treasure hunt, and I swear, I’ve never seen Kenya run so quickly in his life, not even when Sanada-senpai yells at him.”

Shishido snorted lightly, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the story, as his eyes scanned the slightly restless lake. 

“Hey, you look even more stupid and out-of-it than usual.” said Gakuto, as he dropped his head into Shishido’s lap. “What’s up?”

Shishido didn’t even blink at the fact that Gakuto’s change in position, Jirou had done weirder. “You think I shouldn’t be in Peony?”

“Nah, one of us has gotta look after that big lump.” answered Gakuto, immediately, inclining his lead towards Jirou, who was curled up on his bag, lightly snoring. “And the Obi refused to put me in Peony, so it had to be you. Probably better it was you too, it’s difficult to look after him alone and you’re way better at the whole ‘mothering’ thing.”

Shishido snorted, that was true. He had gone into the sorting Obi while worrying about his mother’s opinion and worrying about who would look after Jirou. Perhaps that had influenced it. “Everyone keeps saying that I’m too nice to be in Peony.” he said, with a laugh. 

“Then they obviously don’t know you, because you’re fucking mean when it comes down to it. Those Christmas sweets were mine and you knew it and you ate them anyway.” said Gakuto punching Shishido in the stomach, almost making Shishido double over in laughter. He remembered that Christmas; he’d been pissed off about Gakuto pushing him into a snowbank the day before so he had eaten all of Gakuto’s sweets as revenge. He’d regretted it, after a stomachache later, but it had been worth it to see Gakuto’s face. 

“Stop laughing.” demanded Gakuto, but even he was grinning and Shishido instantly felt better, as he fell back into the grass, aware that his white shirt probably had grass stains everywhere now. 

“But seriously, do I fit? I mean, I’m nothing like the rest of my roommates.” 

He wasn’t like Niou, who was sly and poked fun at anyone who annoyed him, analyzing their weak points just to make them squirm. He wasn’t Yagyuu who pretended to polite and gentlemanly, but had the creepiest grin when he asked for favours in return. He wasn’t like Mizuki, who tried to predict the weak points of everyone, and grinned creepily while twirling his fingers in his hair, while laughing ‘Nfu’ to himself. He wasn’t like Kisarazu Atsushi who wanted to escape the shadow of his more outgoing twin and was buried in his history books and curried favour with as many people as he could. And he wasn’t anything like Jirou who was bright and cheerful and funny, but in the end, had his own machinations for the future and used people to get what he wanted. 

“Isn’t that for the best? Most of them are weirdos anyway.” dismissed Gakuto, shutting his eyes against the sun. “Look, the Obi put you there and that means that you’re supposed to be there. And anyway, the houses are just s’pposed to create a sort of friendship between people. They aren’t like...a definition of what you’re supposed to be.”

Shishido blinked as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Oi, when did you get a brain? Why didn’t you tell me about it? I would have thrown you a party!”

Gakuto threw a handful of grass at Shishido’s face. “Shut up, you arse.” he said, with a scowl. “Do you realize the weird books that Oshitari’s cousin reads? And I have to do something when you and Jirou are off being antisocial.”

Shishido laughed as he fell back against the grass. “You should have taken the same classes as me.”

“You take nine classes and nine boring ones, at that. Why the hell would I want to do that?” asked Gakuto, with a slight laugh. “You just need to stop being antisocial in your free time. Your history books won’t love you back.”

Shishido stuck his middle finger up at Gakuto and lapsed back into a peaceful silence. Even if he didn’t fit into the stereotype of Peony, he liked his life. Even if he could do without Atobe, Mizuki and Yukimura all trying to outdo each other for recruitment tactics, life was good. As the blue bird fluttered above Shishido’s eyes, he pulled himself up to his elbows. That meant....

The sleepy teen blearily popped up his head and stared at Gakuto, whose head was still plopped down on top of Shishido’s stomach. Jirou grinned and took Gakuto’s thighs as a headrest instantly. “You’re in Peony because you’re supposed to be. You’re important for the future and you’re important to all of us. That’s why.”

Shishido frowned. “That would be comforting if it _wasn’t fucking creepy!_ What the hell, Jirou? Why am I useful?”

“That would be telling.” replied Jirou placidly, as he grinned. “Ne Gakuto, want to go get some cheesecake from the housewives? They have fresh strawberries for the filling! I really really want to try some!”

Shishido glared. “Hey, that’s not enough! Why am I important!?” He gasped as a realization hit him. “Oi, do I die for you or something? Is that why I’m important?! Do you even think that I’m your friend?”

His friends ignored him. Gakuto pushed up from Shishido’s stomach and loomed over Jirou, his face raptured with the thought of fresh cheesecake. “Yeah, I’m hungry, Jirou. I missed out on lunch to stay with you. Let’s go! Where is the cake? Will they let us take extras back to the dorms?”

“I bet they will!” said Jirou, as he sat up properly and they grinned each other. “I bet Kei-kun would love some cake!”

“Don’t just ignore me, fluff-head!” demanded Shishido, as he leant over Gakuto’s shoulder to glower at Jirou. “Am I dying or not?”

“Everyone dies eventually, but right now, I want cake, come onnnnn~! I know you’re hungry too, you didn’t go for lunch either, not with those bouncing cabbages!” said Jirou, as he pulled Gakuto to his feet, which pushed Shishido to the floor. 

“Bouncing cabbages?” asked Gakuto, with a gleefully mischievous. “What the heck, Ryou?”

“It’s a...long story.” said Shishido, as he flushed red. “And they weren’t my cabbages either!”

“Tell me along the way, come on! Good cake, cancelled class and a story where I get to hear about you and bouncing cabbages, man, today’s the best! Is it my birthday or something?” said Gakuto, as he grabbed Shishido and Jirou’s arms, dragging them, towards the kitchen, with a force that didn’t seem to be able to belong to a midget like Gakuto. 

“No~ It’s just a good day!” chirped Jirou, with a grin, as he bounced along with Gakuto’s movements. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten this, Jirou.” said Shishido, with a glare. “I’m going to ask you later and you better have an answer.”

Jirou just gave Shishido a peace sign and pulled on Gakuto harder, almost making Shishido trip as they ran towards the kitchens, barefoot and disheveled.

(Atobe catches them later, near the end of his classes with Oshitati and just shakes his head at the three of them, with that annoyingly smug smirk on his face as he makes a jibe about class not being something given with birth. Shishido just sticks his middle finger up at Atobe and Gakuto refuses to give his cake to either of the fourth-years.)


	11. Yukimura-sensei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assisting the first-year duelling class was the plan. Teaching it himself, was not. Still, Yukimura's always been good at drawing and keeping interest on himself and his best qualities.

With a light, discreet yawn, Yukimura straightened his kimono and brushed back his hair, as he watched the last of the first year class stream in. It was a mixed class of a hundred or so students from all four houses, and all of them looked more than slightly nervous. It was, after all, the second lesson after the induction of students into the Duelling Circuit, and most students looked somewhat nervous by Yukimura's lazy sprawl in the corner. 

Except from his sister, of course, who seemed intent in ignoring his presence to talk with her friends. Yukimura smiled wryly; she could be the most loving girl once alone, but of course, they both understood the importance of appearances. Still, it stung a little, that she didn't want to stand next to him and acknowledge his presence. 

With another yawn, Yukimura straightened frantically, as Tsuge entered the room. All of the students straightened upwards to bow and Tsuge nodded back, easily. "Sit down, sit down. I'm not going to be the one teaching you today, after all. Just supervising."

Watching everyone's eyes slowly fall to him, was slightly amusing, but Yukimura gave Tsuge a smile that promised death. Seriously? The sensei had told him he would just be assisting with the first duelling class, not teaching it. He knew enough to make it up off the top of his head, but, nevertheless, this was an unpleasant surprise and an unprecedented part of Yukimura’s day.

"Alright then, that's a surprise for you and me both, then." said Yukimura, with an amused, deprecating smile. Some people in the front row cracked smiles and Yukimura bowed, lowly, before tapping at his throat to amplify his voice to carry to the whole class without shouting. "For those of you who don't know me already, I'm Yukimura Seiichi, the seventh year prefect for Peony, and Japan’s main candidate for the international duelling competitions. I first won at the age of fifteen, came second the year after and am hoping to win again this year. Those are my qualifications for helping teach this class. If there are any objections, please bring them up now.”

The class was silent, and Yukimura smiled, warmly. “Excellent. Since I’m only acting teacher, please address me as Yukimura-senpai, not sensei.” The class nodded, dully and Yukimura clapped his hands together, leaning forward. Despite the surprise, he was actually pretty excited about this. He still remembered the way Sanada’s grandfather had first taught him, and how much it had made an impression on his mental psyche about duelling. If he could even touch one more person, that would be a great success. “Alright, I’m going to start off with some more trivial aspects of dueling, but which are just as important as the actual fighting. The history of dueling comes from where? Anyone?”

There was silence for a bit, before a small girl in the third row, wearing the Willow colours stood up. “It came from the international presence of wizards in Japan, after the trade routes of the Silk Road. It confirmed the existence of other wizards, and of course, they wanted to prove their strength to each other, so they solidified the existing rules of dueling.”

Yukimura smiled, as he pulled out his wand from his sleeve and drew up a small light show of the four houses, and placed one tally mark under Willow’s name. “Close enough. Well done. The history of duelling is a mixture of European fight customs and Japanese courtesy. Which means that there are three crucial things that must happen before you duel someone. Anyone kno—Yes?” he asked, as a thin boy from Mulberry stood up.

“Throw your glove-–or a cloak most days—at your opponent to declare the match and they declare when it happens and where, decide a second, and bow to your opponent?” He said, carefully, his confidence faltering as Yukimura didn’t immediately draw up the tallies.

“Anyone from Mulberry want to correct it? He got two out of three things right.” Yukimura said, hopping up onto the teacher’s desk, leaning down on his knees, scanning the class expectantly. Tsuge gave him a look for his flagrant disrespect of the desk, but Yukimura ignored it, as he turned to look at the shorter friend of the boy who had stood up. “Mmm, Kachiro, is it?” he asked, trying to remember how the obi had sorted the kids in front of him. 

“Uhhh, I’m not sure, Yukimura-senpai.” said the boy, looking apologetic and Yukimura nodded, easily.

“Last chance for Mulberry, or I toss it up for the rest of the class.” he said, but when none of the purebloods in the house offered anything, Yukimura shrugged. “Alright, anyone’s go.”

Almost instantly, the Plum boys all stood up in unison, except for Echizen, who looked like he was taking a nap on his desk. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. “Rather eager to gain some points, Plum. Lose less by wandering the corridors and you wouldn’t have to do this.” he said, with a dry laugh, and some other students tittered. “Tooyama-kun, go ahead.”

“Cast a shield to protect the audience!” he said, looking like he was bursting aloud by saying it. The students closest to him winced and Yukimura cracked a wide grin. Lively.

“That is correct. And what does it replace to give two points to Plum?” he asked, his wand drawing up two points of Mulberry and one for Plum

“The cloak and glove stuff?” asked Tooyama, tilting his head to the side and Yukimura nodded, pleased to add another point to Plum. This was an easy class to teach, they just needed prompting for answers.

“Correct. Now, in an actual match, there is a multitude of spells cast to protect the audience, since very advanced spells and concepts come into play. But for all of the demonstrative duels shown here in school at all points, the only protective spell we use is called the Prismatis shield. A Latin spell, you’ll notice, and that’s simply because the Latin version is simpler to cast and not as long. When you’re casting many other charms, the long phrase for casting the Japanese spell is a timewaster.” he explained at seeing some looks of surprise at the foreign spell. “I’m not going to teach you how to cast it yet, since that’s a spell that requires lots of mastery, but I’ll show you how it looks.”

Moving his fingers up and down the wand, Yukimura focused down on the students and cast the Prismatis shield, smiling as the rainbow cast settled over the seating areas. So he hadn’t lost his touch yet. “Alright, people can walk through the prismatis, but the vast majority of spells cannot pierce the shield. So with the formalities out of the way, let’s talk dueling.”

The class looked more enthused now and Yukimura smirked, slightly. “Now, this one is going to be a little harder, since I’m not following any textbooks about this. I consider there to be four main things that a wizard or witch needs to win a dueling bout. Anyone want to hazard a guess at what they are? Minoru, you’re not allowed to answer until the end.” he said, warning his sister, who’d been eyeing the point counter with a little annoyance. She gnashed her teeth, but slumped back into her chair. Another Plum student stood up instantly and Yukimura pointed towards him.

“Knowing lots of spells!” he said, instantly and Yukimura tilted his head to the side as he tried to place the face. Oh, the Horio child, he remembered that voice. Pureblood too, so his answer felt a little disappointing.

“Lots of people do believe that knowing a lot of spells is a sure-fire way to win. So let’s test whether that’s true. Horio-kun, why don’t you come up to the front of the room?” he asked, as he looked over the rest of the students. Who would be able to prove his point with good excellence? He glazed over Echizen’s sleeping visage quickly; no point in trying to wake him up unless of his own accord.

“Ryuuzaki-chan.” he said, settling on the Care of Magical Creatures sensei’s granddaughter. “Why don’t you also come up? Give them both a big hand.” The two students gave each other nervous looks, and Ryuuzaki in particular seemed to be shaking, as they came up to the dais. 

"Bow then start the duel." said Yukimura, nodding softly, as he stepped back and placed up a simple shield charm. They cautiously bowed to each other, before Horio immediately started throwing a barrage of simple hexes. Most were japanese in origin, causing simple disfigurements and snow to be conjured over their eyes or itchy hair, but there were a couple of intermediate hexes which made Yukimura raise an eyebrow. A good variety. However, Ryuuzaki was successfully dodging all of them, squeaking and fretting a little when they came a little bit too close. It looked like Horio was overwhelming her, but she threw a reluctant look towards Yukimura, before pointing her wand briefly at Horio, murmuring something under her breath, and the light show of hexes abruptly stopped. Horio fell over, with a thud against the tiled floor. 

The class looked stunned and Yukimura smiled, lightly, as he dismissed his shield charm. "Battle to Ryuuzaki-chan, well done." He revived Horio, by tapping his forehead lightly and pulling the confused boy off the ground. "That was a very fast victory from Ryuuzaki, but can anybody tell me how it was don--yes, Osakada-chan?" he asked the loud Plum girl he remembered from the duelling initiation. 

"She stunned him when he wasn't paying attention." said Osakada, sounding very proud, and Yukimura noted Ryuuzaki's slightly embarrassed smile of pride. 

"That's correct. While Horio's range of spells was indeed impressive, his technique of using them was poor. He threw out so many hexes that he couldn't see which direction they were all heading in, which allowed Ryuuzaki to slip in a charm that she knows well, the stunning charm. A perfect demonstration of what I think is more important --knowing one spell is just fine if you can use it well." said Yukimura, adding two points to Plum for Horio and Osakada's answers, but another five for Ryuuzaki's victory in Mulberry. Willow were getting rather antsy and were flipping through their textbooks in order to try and win points, but Yukimura was a little more concerned by the lack of Peony points. 

"Alright, then, Tanishi-chan," he asked one of the muggleborn girls. Tanishi Kei was a good friend of Kite's so he knew about Tanishi's younger sister through this. A muggleborn, yes, but even a muggleborn would be able to get the next step. "What else did Ryuuzaki-chan do that makes my list of duelling essentials, do you think?"

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. "Ummm, she was panicking a lot, but I don't think you're supposed to do that, so I guess....dodging?" she guessed and Yukimura nodded, adding one tick to the Peony column. 

"Dodging! It's essential, especially as you get better and better at spells. There are only so many spells you can block and setting up good shields take time. Wards are good shields, but in a duel, you have no time for warding. So, you dodge the spells you can't block. This means, in order to be a good dueller, you have to be in good shape!" he said, sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. At the side, Tsuge nodded, looking very pleased with this conclusion. 

Honestly, Yukimura was surprised that Tsuge-sensei hadn't interrupted him yet with some sort of correction, but he sort of liked that better. It made his teaching flow a little easier without any distractions from outside the students. "Alright, what else, what else?"

There were no hands in the air, with Willow frantically flipping through their books and everyone else looking a little confused. Would he just give this one to them? No, that would be denying points to a house. "Hint, this is something that soldiers and aurors are always told." he called, leaning back on his hip, and Plum's Aoi Kentarou placed his hand up, hesitantly. 

"Yes, Aoi-kun?" asked Yukimura and Aoi smiled faintly. "Don't die?" he tried, something which sent most of the class into fits of giggles. Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, very funny. But that one's obvious. Anybody else?"

Dan Taichi stuck his hand up, looking a little nervous. "Yes, Dan-kun?" he asked, much to one of the Willow student's disappointment. 

"Is it about following instincts?" he asked, softly, "My uncle says that they always get told to follow gut instinct when going across mine fields." Some purebloods looked confused, but Yukimura just nodded, with understanding, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes, that's correct. Instincts are crucial. Some of you may remember my incidence with the snake last year. Had it not been for my reflexes, the bite would have happened in a more fatal place, and there would not have been time for N-Ramamoorthy to heal me." Yukimura said, seriously. "Trust your gut at all times in a duel, and you'll be saved from hits."

The class looked serious, so Yukimura forced a pleasant smile on his face, adding a point to Plum's tally. Thinking of Nahul was not something he liked to do while in class or in normal life. The things he did for connections... "And the last one? Anyone?"

The entire class was silent again, and Yukimura decided that the answer was probably still a bit too hard for them. "Minoru, finish it off for us."

"Be creative." she said, with a light smirk, "There is a long history of duelling behind you, so anything boring and simple will have already been done and can be easily predicted by a good opponents. Use the things around you, on you, in you if necessary and play to your strengths. Don't be afraid to practise new things beforehand in secrecy." she rattled off and Yukimura rolled his eyes. 

"Someone's been memorizing whatever I say." he murmured to himself, but gave Willow two points anyway, which almost made some of them faint from relief. Peony - 1, Willow - 3, Plum - 5 and Mulberry - 7. Not a bad score system, though he suspected his own year would have been more of a fight between Willow and Peony. 

"Alright, now my boring stuff is over, we can start on some practise duels. Everyone pick a partner, you'll be battling with them first, so make sure you can bring yourself to cast a lot of spells at their face." said Yukimura, with a light smirk, as he erased the point show and turned towards Tsuge. 

"Remember class," Tsuge said, making his own voice louder, "The basic hexes we learnt in class are all applicable here, as well as your own knowledge from elsewhere." Yukimura nodded in affirmative as the students slowly rose from their seats and dislodged their wands from their sleeves or their bags. 

"As an old friend of mine once said, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted Tsuge, making the vast majority of students jump. The only one who seemed unfazed was Echizen, who'd seemed to have just woken up from his nap. Yukimura might have passed it off as his still being asleep, had it not been from the glint in his eyes, dangerously awake. 

He had not forgotten the first-year who'd managed to make a Patronus charm almost fully corporeal in front of real dementors in his first year. Others would have cited his father's status as the first Japanese champion of international duelling as a reason to pay attention to him, but Yukimura didn't care much about family lines. Success was determined by an individual and their will. Echizen had plenty of willpower to spare, however, to couple with his years of experience. It would be hard to forget about him when Sanada complained about his antics with Momoshiro at times, but Yukimura also hadn't quite forgotten what Renji had said about his patronus being fully corporeal when away from dementors. Strong. 

Yukimura turned his gaze to the rest of his class. "Bow to your opponent and start whenever you're both ready." he commanded, watching from his perch on the desk. "Watch out not only for spells from your opponents, but there might be stray spells around you from other fights. Stay on high alert and trust your gut. Go."

The students all bowed to each other slowly, chattering softly, before the sounds of skeptical and embarrassed voices was replaced by the shouting of hexes and spells. Yukimura's eyes drifted over the students. Plum's fighters had raw strength, Tooyama and Aoi were almost murdering each other with the bludgeoning force of each spell they sent against each other. Peony's fighters, tactically so, ducking and weaving with grace, but slow to respond to attacks. Too cautious. Mulberry were the same, far to hesitant with their spells but they were not so adept at dodging yet, and some were hit from spells all too easily, especially from around them. Minoru was doing well enough but the rest of Willow were too rigid. Yukimura couldn't bear it, and leapt off his platform. 

"Arm up." said Yukimura adjusting the anxious Willow girl's arm to point better against the Peony boy. "And relax your shoulders." He turned towards Ryuuzaki and Osadaka, whose fight was fairly fierce. "Bend your knees more, Ryuuzaki-chan, you'll be faster that way. And Osakada-chan, utilize your ability to move as well."

"Horio-kun, less spells, more power in each." he called, as he weaved through the children fighting. "Katsuo-kun, shoulders back, back straight, you'll keep your balance better. Tanishi-chan, centre yourself better, you're leaning forward too much and presenting more of your body as a target."

They were decent fighters. Not bad, not great either. But they were growing still and would continue to grow. Fighting was not second nature to them yet. Yukimura watched them duel for a bit more, as clear winners started to emerge among the people. Ryuuzaki finally managed to get around Osakada's twisting and forceful spells with a well-placed stunner. Tooyama's stamina managed to outlast Aoi's, Horio finally managed to beat back Dan, and Kachiro sent Katsuo flying back against the wall.

"Alright, alright." Yukimura said, calling an end to the battles, glancing towards the clock, as he made his way back to the dais. "Bow again to your opponents, then back to your seats, everyone. That was good work! You're not perfect, but you're not going to be. If you are part of the Duelling Circuit at Mahoutokoro, you'll be learning more spells and tactics with your teams and getting in more practise. If you aren't part of the duelling teams, please ask the ones who are, if they'll give you any tips. Even if you don't want to defend the castle in case of an emergency, duelling is an important skillset necessary for a wizard or witch." he said, as the students shuffled back to their seats, small whispers exchanged between them about their performances. 

Once they were all seated, Yukimura smiled, softly. "Alright, since this is probably a oneoff, anybody feeling lucky? Anybody want to have a go against me? You can pick a partner to help you, if you'd like that." he said, cheerfully. There was an outbreak of whispers and Tsuge gave him an unimpressed look. Yukimura just smirked back at the sensei, unrepentantly. 

Still, there were no immediate hands or volunteers, until finally, Echizen stood up. "One on one, Yukimura-senpai." There was a casual languid ease to his movements and Yukimura's eyes sharpened. Just as he'd expected. Echizen was someone who laid low, but wanted to prove himself. 

"Alright then, Echizen-kun. We'll go until the end of class. The rest of the students can decide who wins, if there isn't a clear winner up until then." said Yukimura, with a charming smile, as he shook out his wand. Echizen joined him on the dais, quickly and bowed, sloppily. 

Yukimura bowed lowly and waited, wand out. Echizen did the same, his eyes carefully watching Yukimura's body language. The class looked confused, but Yukimura smirked. He wasn't shooting first. Yukimura's movements were well-known to anyone versed in duelling contests, but Echizen's were completely new. Echizen was going to have to attack first if he wanted to fight at all during the last ten minutes of class. 

And clearly, the younger boy had grudgingly come to this conclusion also, as he drew a quick pentagram star and sent out six spells from the corners of the image. Yukimura's eyes widened. That was the method of one of his senpai, Tohno, a disagreeable fellow. Serious magic, painful if the spells impacted and difficult to pull off as well. Yukimura quickly whipped up a transfigured wall from his hairpin and winced as the wall took a battering. Pointing to the floor, Yukimura coated the dais with a slippery charm, before levitating himself upwards off the floor by a few centimetres, not enough to show over the top of the wall. If Echizen came forward....thud. 

Yukimura dismissed the wall and sent out three rapidfire charms of binding towards where the sound had come from, but Echizen had already gotten up, and he only managed to catch Echizen's feet. Echizen slipped again, his feet glued together, but his cutting charm just grazed past Yukimura's temple, slicing through his headband. The white fabric fluttered to the ground and some of the students gasped. 

Yukimura didn't panic however, as he sent a small flurry of sense-restricting charms towards Echizen, to keep him down. But Echizen ripped off his necklace, smacked down against the floor, and a large wave of blinding light filled the air, dissipating the majority of those charms. Yukimura cut through it with a deflecting charm, but by then, Echizen had already managed to loose himself and got upwards, his necklace splitting into pieces at a flick of his wrist and turning into a revolving circle of shields. That was Jackal's move! He'd seen Jackal use that before, to great success. How had he even learnt that? Jackal didn't just teach it to anyone, in fact, the only time he'd used it this year had been...at the demonstrations during the duelling circuit's first meeting. 

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. Echizen was good at copying, was he? Well, he just had to use magic that wasn't easy to copy. 

Yukimura sliced open his finger, took in a drop of his blood and blew outwards. Around his finger, formed a red, burning dragon of flame. It was an old spell, arabic in origin, by the use of blood, and one that was powerfully effective and difficult to block because no spoken words were needed to cast it and its relative obscurity meant that few knew the countercurse. 

In response to Yukimura's impressive magic. Echizen's fingers moved on his wand, carefully, and the Prismatis shield formed around him, carefully. So he had been paying attention in class. Hmm. Not only could Echizen copy someone given time, but he could also do it with very little practise or time on his side. Truly impressive. But copying somebody wasn't good enough to win someone like Yukimura. 

Without moving his first finger from his mouth, he sliced open another and stuck both fingers into his mouth, increasing the amount of blood pouring into the spell. The dragon roared and sent a flame against the prismatis shield so hot, that the rainbow slowly started melting and dripping to the floor. Echizen's eyes widened and he pulled out a huge bludgeoning charm, just as Yukimura retaliated with a stun. The two collided in the middle and exploded outwards, just as the bell rang. The surprise of the bell and the explosion sent Echizen flying, until he hit the wall of the classroom with a thud. Yukimura kept standing and removed the bleeding fingers from his mouth, as everyone started clapping, looking awed. 

"Alright then, that's the time. You all can leave now, to your next class." he said, with a warm smile. "I hope you enjoyed the lesson. Remember with enough practise, anyone can fight like we just did." he said, with a gentle smile. "I hope to see all of you excel at a later time." 

There was a general look of disbelief as the first years slowly trickled out of class, but Yukimura ignored it to go and approach Echizen. "Are you injured anywhere?" asked Yukimua, giving him a hand up.

"No." Echizen said, his mouth downturned and his face closed-off. Yukimura frowned and crossed his arms. 

"Somehow, I don't believe you. That was a large hit against the wall, I apologize for not cushioning it. I'll get Tsuge-sensei to sign off your next class, and you should go and check out your ribs and bruising with the nurse." Yukimura said, seriously and Echizen just turned his head away, neither accepting nor denying Yukimura's request. 

"You did well for a first year." Yukimura continued, with a smile, as he tucked away his wand and tucked his hands into his kimono's sleeves, blotting his bleeding fingers against the inside of his thick kimono. "Your power is stupendous and your spells are advanced. However, your creativity is lacking because of your tendency to copy other people's spells and trademarks. Find your own style. The spells will be more controlled then." he said, looking down at Echizen with a stern look. "Since you're in my group, I can continue to monitor you and help you out. Don't hesitate to ask."

Of course, the chances of that were little, Yukimura could see that just from the set of Echizen's face. He didn't need to be Renji to predict that. Still, it was good to offer. Echizen just grunted in response and walked away once it was clear that Yukimura was finished talking. A stand-offish boy, then. Not entirely rude though. 

"You went a little too hard on him." Tsuge said, sternly, as Yukimura also turned to leave. Yukimura almost started, he'd forgotten the teacher was in the class. 

"He's arrogant. He was sleeping through the class, as you saw, and several other teachers and prefects have brought up that quality about him and the way he treats life like it's beneath him. Controlled arrogance like Atobe's is not harmful, but Echizen's will be if he follows this path. If he wishes to be a good duellist, it is imperative he doesn't have that trait. He needed to have it beaten out of him. But I suspect he hasn't learnt his lesson yet. I think he'll need to face a defensive spellman like Tezuka." Yukimura said, with a light nod. 

Tsuge gave him a strong look, but shrugged. "I trust your judgement, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura bowed, lowly. "I am honoured, sensei. I will do my best to discipline him as a senpai." With that, he turned to leave. Once he was free of the classroom. Yukimura ducked into a hollow and pulled out his hands from his kimono again. They were shaking, almost uncontrollably from the power of Echizen's spell rebounding against his.

Too strong. Far too strong for Yukimura's liking. He exhaled shakily, pulled out his wand and applied a calming charm to himself, with difficulty. His hands stopped shaking after a few moments and Yukimura smoothed out his collar, before heading to Spell Development. Hopefully Hanamura wouldn't mind his tardiness.


End file.
